A dying wish
by Elven x Princess
Summary: Auroa never believed that world to be true, only a fairytale told by her mother right? Now Auroa is searching an unknown world for a father she doesnt know and a destiny she has to follow. My first fic so be nice please:
1. A Dying wish

WARNING: Nothings mine besides Auroa, everything else belongs to J.R.R Tolkien

Chapter 1: Final Farewell

Auroa was sat beside the window of her mother's hospital room looking out at the busy world below. People were running around, laughing and crying and living their own lives completely ignorant of what was taking place in the building behind them. She couldn't understand how everyone in the world could carry on as usual when in the very room that she was sat somebody was dying. To her life seemed to have come to a standstill and everyday life was utterly meaningless. Who cared about school or the fact that Benny Church thought she was hot when her own mother was dying and she couldn't do anything about it.

She glanced to her left at her mother's lifeless form, watching her once familiar face for any signs of life, but the beautiful face of Catharine Melion was deathly pale and hidden with ugly cuts and dark bruises that covered the beauty. Her once beautiful hair was spread across the pillow now lank and in the pale morning light her mum looked dead already.

Growing up Auroa had always wished she looked more like her mother. With golden hair and the face of an angel Catherine Melion was gorgeous whereas her daughter had clearly gotten her looks from her father's side of the family. Auroa's hair was a much darker blonde and her eyes a hard grey colour. Freckles, something which Auroa had always despised were strewn across her face. Thankfully she took after Catharine in other ways both females were determined and hard working and generous.

Sitting in the window of the hospital Auroa closed her eyes and wished away the image of her broken mother thinking instead of the cheerful one she knew instead. Both Auroa and her mother shared a great love of fairy tales and Auroa imagined the expression on her mothers face when she told Auroa her great Auroa was younger she could listen for hours to her mother telling her tales of elves, dwarves and men fighting battles, winning princesses. Most of all she loved to hear tales of the three elven homes, Rivendell, Mirkwood and Lothlorien.

These were the trouble free times that Auroa longed to return to instead of facing the worrying prospect before her. Catharine had not woken up in the two weeks since the accident, and with each passing day another piece of hope slipped away. A sudden beep woke Auroa from her thoughts and she snapped her eyes over to the monitor next to the bed. Her mother's heart was beating far too fast, so with her own hammering her chest she ran and wrenched open the door yelling for help.

"Auroa" She didn't recognize the once bright and melodic voice of her mother straight away as it was now weakened and quiet after weeks of misuse. Approaching the bedside Auroa was at least thankful that she could see her mum's bright green eyes again.

" Mum…"

" I need you to promise me something Auroa, something you need to do for me" Catharine's eyes were boring into her daughters silently begging her to listen, this terrified Auroa more than the constant sound of the machines, something was wrong.

"Of course, mum anything"

"Find the path in Sundermann forest, it leads to your father. You have a life there, a purpose. I took you away, I tried to prevent it but now you need to go back." Auroa stared at her mother as though she were mad. A path, her father and some sort of purpose? Auroa had never known her father and although her mother had refused to speak of him she had always assumed he was some sort of low life that had abandoned her mother at the first sign of trouble. Perhaps it was the medicine talking?

"But…."

"No Auroa promise me." The pleading tone in her mum's voice was making her uneasy but she promised all the same.

"Of course mum, I promise."

As soon as the promise was made Catherine seemed to be relieved, she sunk back onto the pillows and Auroa could almost see the light fading from her eyes as they slid shut. As the doctors continued to rush around them Auroa already knew it was too late her mother was dead.

End note: Thanks for reading feel free to review, please nothing overly harsh


	2. Meetings and explorations

WARNING: Nothing here is mine except Auroa, the rest belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.

Chapter 2: Meetings and escapes

A week had gone by since Catharine Melion's funeral and Auroa was sat in the back of a stuffy car on her way to her Grandparents house. She hadn't seen either of her grandparents since she was a baby. Her mother who referred to her adoptive parents by their first names would only say that they had taken her in when she had needed it and cast her out when she needed more. It had never made sense to Auroa and she was well aware that they were only taking her because she had no one else.

Auroa had deeply objected to being sent so far away from London but being only fourteen with no father or any other family meant she had very little choice. Her mother had never been formally adopted by the Fowlers since she was a young adult when they had taken her in but for a short time they had cared for her as a daughter. Now they were willing to take in Auroa too. So here she was piled into the back of a tiny car dreading what was to come.

She'd been told hundreds of time over that she would love it where she was going, that it was a great place in the country with trees and rivers almost like a fairytale. But Auroa thought bitterly that it would never match the fairytales that her mother had told her. Auroa still grieving for her mother barely listened to a word anyone said to her and simply sat in a glum silence pondering her promise to her mother.

She was gazing out the window watching the trees and hedges fly past her when her social worker Angela raised her heavy mascaraed eyes to the mirror and addressed Auroa,

"We'll be there in ten minutes Auroa"

"Mmm" Auroa wasn't listening and carried on staring out the window her mind back again on her mothers last moments. She was completely baffled by them to say the least. When she'd been younger she had often asked about her father, who he was, where he was and what he was like, but had always been met by the same blank response,

"Your father isn't here Auroa, why don't we talk about something else."

Only once had she let something slip, his name, but that had confused her as well being the very strange name of Boromir. Auroa had eventually come to the conclusion that he'd either made it up himself or was foreign. Her mother had refused to say anything else, and now she was telling her to find him? As for Sundermann forest, she'd looked for it on a map but couldn't see its name anywhere, she didn't even know if it was in England.

Her thoughts were once again interrupted by the car pulling up in front of a large three storey house. Auroa's first thoughts were that the place looked like a picture perfect dolls house. From the winding path to the red and ivy covered walls the house looked adorable.

Two people were stood in front of the open door and Auroa supposed that they were Mr and Mrs Fowler her grandparents of sorts. Mr Fowler was old with greying hair and a kindly wrinkled face and Mrs Fowler a little younger with midnight black hair pulled loosely in a bun and a slightly hesitant smile on her face. As Auroa hesitantly herself made her way up the path Mrs Fowler opened her arms up and rushed to meet Auroa.

"Oh sweetheart" She gushed as she ushered Auroa into the house, "It's been so long, we'd almost lost hope of finding the two of you again. And now after all this time to hear about dear Catherine." She seemed to be holding back tears and Mr. Fowler whose name was Peter muttered "Dreadful business." Into his beard.

After she was seated inside the house with a warm cup of tea and opposite Peter and Pauline his wife Auroa cautiously brought the departure of her mother up. "My mother never really talked about you that much, she would only tell me that you'd taken her in and then threw her back out…" The couple in front of her exchanged nervous glances and Peter cleared his throat.

"She was pregnant with you when we found her. She was in the woods out back. No clothes, no money just what she had on her back. One of the most beautiful people we'd ever seen and so young to be wondering around on her own." He paused for a moment looking thoughtful a sad look was in his eyes.

"She told us she'd forgotten her life, lost her memory and so we took her in and you were born. You stayed with us till you were three; I don't suppose you'd remember. We started thinking of her as a daughter but you see we wanted to know more. About her and her life before us. So we started questioning and she got defensive. I still don't believe she had no memories. She cried out in the night, calling names and if you don't remember people how can you call out for them?" Again he broke off sounding pained and Auroa could tell that he regretted whatever fight they had, had.

"Then after one fight we told her she needed to tell us or she could leave, we thought maybe she was in some trouble. We never in a million years expected her to but the next morning she was gone and you with her. And she hasn't contacted us in the past eleven years. Not until we got a call to go to the will reading where she'd named us to take you. And of course we'd never turn you away."

Both Fowlers were looking down in shame and despite the fact that they had been harsh to her mother Auroa felt pity for them but something else about the story had occurred to Auroa. "You said you'd found her in the woods? Which woods are these?"

Pauline looked confused for a second as though expecting Auroa to have more to say but answered all the same. "They're out the back. They surround the old Sundermann house. People round here call it the Sundermann forest but it's a wood really. Can't imagine where about she came from in there not much there apart from an old rotting house. Now when I was a girl…"And she started off about the 'old Sundermann family' And Auroa politely nodded her head, glad for the idle chatter and the chance to think. As soon as Pauline had uttered the word Sundermann a spark of excitement had occurred in Auroa. Her mum was leading her towards what she needed after all.

After a brief talk Pauline took Auroa up to the room which would be hers, "It was your mothers whilst she lived here." It was a spacious room on the second floor Auroa circled around it then caught site of the window and smiled, it was huge and situated right next to the drainpipe leading down to the front of the house. Almost perfect one could say for sneaking out at night and exploring some old woods. For the rest of the evening Auroa planned, since she didn't know what would be awaiting in the wood she packed or rather stole a bottle of water and a little food from the Fowlers kitchen.

That night when Pauline and Peter were sleeping Auroa threw off her quilt to reveal that she was fully dressed in tight jeans, flat boots and a plain v-neck t-shirt. Auroa reached over to her suitcase and pulled out a small shoulder bag full of the food she had packed earlier. It also contained her old flash light and a photo of her and her mother.

Auroa cast a last glance around the room and quietly eased open the window, pulled her self onto the drainpipe and slid down, with a soft thud and landed in a pile of leaves below.

She had the forest in sight now so with a sigh set off towards the trees.

As soon as she reached the forest Auroa decided it was like no other she'd ever been in. She felt hot and unable to breath, the air was still somehow and noise seemed unable to penetrate the thick air around her. The trees inside were very tall and had no branches lower down but high above they bushed out with many leaves and hid the night sky from view. Her flash light gave only a minimal amount of light and Auroa was soon shaking slightly with fear. Wishing she'd left the exploring till daylight Auroa hesitantly made her way further inside.

He mother had said she'd needed to find a path but waving her torch around all Auroa could see was the same trees in all directions and the forest floor littered with leaves and broken twigs. There was no path in sight. Undaunted she carried on searching in the darkness reminding herself she had promised to find her farther and go to this purpose she supposedly had.

After about three hours though she wasn't so enthusiastic and slumped down a tree trunk. The whole thing was ridicules she decided. For starters how was a stupid path in a stupid forest which wasn't even a forest supposed to lead her to her father. After all it had been fourteen years since her mother had seen her dad and really he could be anywhere. She was just standing up and thinking she'd look again tomorrow when she swiveled the torch around realizing she had no idea which way to go. She could sense the panic building now with cold dread she turned in circles deciding where to go when the torch flickered and then died. The Fowlers had said it was only a wood but she'd been walking three hours, what if she got lost for days? Anyone could kidnap her and no one would now, she could die and no one would have a clue.

"urrr" Auroa groaned panic rising in her, she reached into her bag and pulled out her phone, only to realize it had no signal. Now she really was scared and in her new-terrified state she began to run blindly forward.

As she ran her foot caught on a fallen tree branch and with a tiny cry of alarm she fell and passed out.

END NOTE: Thanks for reading. Review and I will love you forever.


	3. At the end of the road

WARNING/ DISCLAIMER: Nothing but Auroa and any other original characters you come across belong to me. The rest belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Chapter 3: At the end of the road

Auroa was cold, and aching, and slightly damp. And had no idea where she was. Opening her eyes she groaned quietly as the night before came back to her. The forest, getting lost, panicking and near enough losing her mind and of course knocking her self out. She was still on the forest floor and Auroa supposed that she should at least be thankful no one had kidnapped her during the night,

Fully awake now Auroa sat up and looked around her, the tall trees from the night before were still there high above her and the green leaves were being shone through with strong warm sunlight leaving the forest in a leafy green light. It was far more welcoming than it had been last night. Although she was still lost Auroa felt much calmer now it was day.

The young teen stumbled up and brushed the dirt off her pants with an annoyed frown. She still had no idea where she was or in which direction she should go to find either the way out or the path. Cursing her self for not thinking this through she just started off the way she was facing looking for some sort of clue as to how to get out.

Half an hour later and Auroa still hadn't found any sign of a way out so she sat down against one of the towering trees and pulled out some of the food she had packed. Then she saw it, quite by accident out the corner of her eye. Two trails of stones leading further into the forest. Auroa felt the excitement coarse through her veins and abandoned her food and quickened her pace to the trail.

When she was stood directly in front of it she saw that it wasn't a trail of rocks but a path. Hopefully the path she'd been searching for. Through the many years the mud and sticks from the forest floor had been blown across the path so the white bricks of the walkway had been hidden from view. Now Auroa kicked away some of the dirt to reveal the white bricks had picturesque patterns on and led somewhere deeper inside the trees.

With her mothers words echoing in her head Auroa started to run down the path adrenaline speeding her up. Just when she was beginning to tire she saw a high stone archway some way ahead of her on the path. As she reached it she saw that what would once have been a tall majestic monument was now withered and broken. The stone archway was wearing with age but Auroa drew closer to examine it none the less. Engraved into the arch were strange jagged runes many with cracks through them and some overgrown with moss and encrusted with dirt. Auroa wasn't sure what to do but her mother had said follow the path and the path went through so in the end so did Auroa.

As she stepped through she felt the curios sensation of being taken out of her body then falling heavily back in and somehow managed to trip falling heavily onto the stone path on the other side. She fell painfully onto the path her ankle twisted underneath her and when she collapsed heavily on top of it she heard a sickening crack and wave of pain fled up her leg. With a small scream she pulled her self over to the edge of the path and started to breathe deeply. Her ankle was throbbing and she knew without even looking that it was most likely broken. She lay back onto the forest floor and closed her eyes thinking of anything but the pain in her leg. She focused on the forest around her and soon became aware that where before the air was thick and hot and tense it was now open, breezier and colder. And she could hear birds now too and the wind through the leaves. With a shiver she opened her eyes again.

When she opened them she could see the trees above her, but unlike in the morning they weren't so high up, or branchless lower down and she could see the sky through them. But the sky was different than it had been before. There were thunder clouds rolling across the now darkening sky and the wind blew sharper. Shaking her head and thinking she must have been laying there longer than she'd though Auroa tried to pull herself up.

She felt a first drop of rainfall on her face then another and another until she was being hammered upon by the now raging storm. She started to hobble down the path again to find some shelter so she wouldn't freeze but her ankle was becoming more and more agonizing with every step and she started to take sharp breathes to control the pain. Within a couple of minutes she had collapsed sobbing to the floor, when behind her she heard the heavy thuds of foot steps coming closer and began to cry out for help. The things that walked up to her though weren't the helping kind.

She almost passed out at the sight of them towering above her; they were a muddy brown colour with evil twisted faces, rank teeth and glinting red eyes. The stench that reached Auroa next was so vile that she was almost sick. Looking into the faces of these creatures Auroa screamed for her life, never had she felt so utterly terrified in her life. The biggest one in front was laughing, most likely at the sight of the hurt defenseless girl sprawled out on the path in front of him. Then with an evil smile he reached forward and with harsh fingers lifted her onto his back. Auroa didn't know how long they marched and her mind was paralyzed with fear and her body with pain. Numbly she thought that at least they weren't making her walk on her ankle. When they arrived her threw her onto a pile of filthy rags and tied her hands together.

For three days they kept Auroa tied up giving her only water and pieces of dried bread, She received a constant stream of abuse. She didn't know what they were or what they were going to do with her but she gathered it wouldn't be good. The whole situation was completely surreal. Four days ago she had been sat on a couch in a picture perfect house drinking tea. Four weeks ago she had been with her mother who was alive and well and laughing at some stupid joke she'd just told.

From the beast's talk she learned that she was only an hours walk away from some town named Bree, if only she could cut her bonds she could get out of there for good as long as none of those foul creatures noticed her leaving.

Night soon came round again and all but one of the creatures were around the fire sleeping so she started to formulate a plan in her mind, she was sick of being tied up and left to rott and she was no longer numb with fear. She studied the creatures from where she was sat against a rock wall, she could see a small knife beside the nearest one and a club close it. It wouldn't be much use as a weapon but could easily be used to cut the ropes tying her hands together. Thinking it was now or never she dragged herself silently towards the knife and the creature beside it. Making sure that the one that was awake had turned away and couldn't hear her. The one near her had its hand holding onto the handle of its dagger, and Auroa found herself holding her breath as it gave a huge snort and rolled over. She quickly came to the knife and rubbed the roped against the knife cutting it at last. Silently grabbing hold of the club she used it to push herself up. She started to limp to the safety of the tress trusting that they would shield her from view.

What she hadn't counted on was one of the creatures stepping out from behind the tree. In shock Auroa stumbled as her ankle finally gave way and brought the club crashing down on its foot. It gave a muffled grunt and picked Auroa up by her hair and snarling started to swing her around, making her loose her grip on the club and sent it flying in the air and became tangled in the lowest branches of a tree. The creature now gave a soft hiss of laughter in her ear letting its foul breath brush across her cheek, the feeling of cold steel against her throat. Thinking these were her last minutes alive Auroa gave a small sob of panic.

Auroa closed her eyes tight shut and held her breath expecting there to be a warm trickle of blood flowing down her neck when she heard a dull thud behind her and the monsters grip let go as it fell back to the earth. Swivelling around fast Auroa saw that the tree branch stopping the club from falling had given way letting the club and the branch fall heavily onto the creatures head knocking him out for what she hoped would be the rest of the night.

Auroa stood there staring for a whole two minutes before she took the branch to use as a makeshift crutch and then turning around and stumbling away amazed that none of the other beasts had awoken.

END NOTES: Thanks for reading, please review


	4. Inside the purple tent

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing out of the lotr books or movies however I do own Merlin Amethyst and Auroa.

Chapter 4: Inside the purple tent

After the terrifying encounter with the so far unknown creatures Auroa had struggled on though the forest. She'd hoped that she would happen on the town the creatures had mentioned Bree. However that hope was soon coming to an end, in desperation Auroa started to sob. The creatures talking had said they were only an hours walk away, but then she figured they hadn't meant fourteen year old girls with broken ankles on the run from scary evil creatures from god knows where. She didn't even know if she was heading in the right direction. For all she knew she could have been heading further into the forest.

At that moment she saw movement in front of her and with a cold shiver of dread all she could think of was what the creatures would do to her when they caught up with her which was evidently what they had now done. She was almost blind with terror and could barely move but forced her self to calm down. Cautiously she crept forward and peered between the trees. What she saw made her give a giddy laugh of relief as she looked upon not a wicked monster but a small fluffy dog sat in front of a triangular velvet tent. The whole tent home was a deep purple and from inside a soft singing was to be heard.

Auroa snuck further forward, she didn't know if the person or people inside were good but she was betting that they were better than the ones she'd just been captured by. Shakily she walked into sight of the dog. The little thing gave a delighted yelp at the sight of her and began licking her feet in an enthusiastic welcome, sending her off balance. Landing heavily back onto the dirt she gave a shrill cry of pain as her ankle landed once again underneath her.

Inside the purple tent the singing came to an abrupt stop and the head of a woman appeared around the corner of the door. She took in the surroundings and gave a gasp hurrying quickly over to Auroa. She had long silver hair that reached down to her waist and a very pale face with emerald eyes. Her whole face showed concern for Auroa as she helped her into the tent. Dimly Auroa tried to focus on the woman rather than the pain and observed the dress w=she was wearing with confusion. It was old style, long and flowing in a deep purple that matched the tent she was staying in. Delicately embroiled into the silk were silver beads.

Once inside the tent Auroa was led to a soft rug at one side. "Sleep child." The woman urged Auroa who was weak with pain and exhaustion. Inexplicably despite the insane events of the past few days Auroa felt safe with this woman and so as soon as she was laid down she fell into the first dreamless sleep since she had traveled through the arch.

The next morning Auroa awakened to the sound of the same soft singing she'd heard the day before. She was still inside the purple tent and now she looked around properly. In the center there stood a wooden table on which stood a large glass ball, full of swirling mist. In the opposite corner to her there was a full pack of food next to a big stack of firewood. Opposite was another rug and blanket like the one in which she laid and next to that a smaller rug presumably for the small dog she had seen.

"How are you feeling this morning?" The voice behind her made Auroa made her shiver a little; it was such a beautiful sound. Swiveling around Auroa gave yet another gasp of surprise as she notice something on the young women that she had not realized last night. The women had pointed ears.

She'd noticed that Auroa was staring at her ears because she gave a small laugh and sat down by Auroa.

"You're not from around here are you?" She asked softly.

"How'd you guess?" Auroa replied.

"Well apart from the fact that you're wandering the woods in the strangest clothes I've ever seen on a woman? You seem to never have seen and elf before. "

Auroa stared at the woman for a few moments. Had she just said elf? Deciding that it was no more crazy than the beasts she'd been held captive with Auroa hesitantly replied "No, I'm not exactly from near here, where is here?"

"Middle Earth of course"

Auroas gaze was still confused so the woman told her of the surrounding area in hopes Auroa would maybe recognize something, and then she said something that made Auroa think she was dreaming.

"And then there's Rivendell, we should take you there now, lord Elrond will know how you came to be here."

Auroa froze. Rivendale. As in the elven city her mother had been describing to her, her entire life. Auroa didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Either she was in some sort of coma or dreaming in her own head or dead. Or of course the whole thing was real, and always had been.

"What? Rivendell I thought that was just a story and Lord Elrond isn't a real person."

"A story? Not real?" Amethyst laughed "Where exactly do you come from?"

The next hour was spent with Auroa telling her tale from the day in the hospital to when she found the purple tent, and then the woman, whose name was Amethyst told Auroa of her life as a fortune teller and all about the Elvin homes, Rivendell, Mirkwood and Lothlorien.

Auroa was sat outside the tent later on in the day with the dog Merlin when Amethyst came and sat down next to her with a thoughtful expression. "Hmm, Auroa can I ask something of you please?"

Auroa looked a little doubtful but considered that without Amethyst she'd most likely be dead so,

" Of course, anything"

" May I tell your fortune?"

It was something so unexpected that Auroa was taken aback for a moment. Then…

" Of course"

The two females made their way back into the tent and Amethyst told Auroa to sit down by the table, which the glass ball sat upon. When Amethyst had settled opposite her she took Auroa hand and began to inspect closely her palm. In particular Amethyst found the lines that over one another fascinating. Auroa was bewildered but let her carry on non the less.

Next Amethyst took a bottle full of deep purple liquid that gave off a strong scent of lavender and soaked Auroa's hands in it, before placing them onto the glass ball along with her own hands.

As soon as Auroa's hands touched the ball the swirling mist cleared and showed a high hill completely barren and covered in cracked dry mud. Standing atop this bleak scene set against a blood red sky stood a high black tower with no apparent way to enter apart from a small window set into the black bricks right at the top, overlooking the hill and whatever lay beyond.

Auroa and Amethyst watched as a small figure climb the hill with difficulty and come to rest at the foot of the black tower. Then high above out of the window unfurled a long white rope on which the person swiftly climbed and disappeared from view.

The scene then changed, they were now looking into a small circular room, which was made entirely of black marble and completely empty apart from a glowing light in the middle of the room, standing on a black table. Shadows moved around the walls and a tall man suddenly arrived standing above the light caressing its silky glow with long pale fingers.

He had long white silky hair that reached his waist and a beard that grew even longer down to his toes. He was wearing ebony black robes and wore a silver band around his head hoisting a single black jewel. Auroa could almost sense the cold and cruelness omitting off of him.

Once again the scene changed and this time it was neither a black tower nor a cold man that Auroa saw through the glass ball but herself though she appeared to be older by several years. She was taller and stood with confidence and a regal air seemed to surround her. She was wearing a green corset and what appeared to be riding leggings. Hung around her waist was a golden belt and a golden sword hung upon it. The hilt was encrusted with many green jewels as was the golden circlet that hung across her head. Her hair was long and blew in the wind as this older Auroa looked away at something neither the current Auroa nor Amethyst could see.

The older Auroa was walking through a vast forest when ahead they could make out the foot of the lifeless hill.

The swirling mist blew across and then cleared for the last time to show Auroa facing the cold man in the marble room, eyes ablaze and sword in hand.

Auroa's hands slipped off the ball and she fell to the floor with a thump.

**End notes**

Thanks for the reviews people and I'll try to update soon.


	5. Bedtime tales Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters out of the lotr movies or books. Only Auroa, Amethyst and Merlin.

Chapter 5: Hearing a tale.

Auroa came into consciousness slowly. She could still hear the wind through the trees and somewhere outside Amethysts dog was howling. Auroa shakily opened her eyes, and looked about the room. It was dark and outside the door of the tent she could see the starry heavens stretching out above the world. This alien world which was both terrifying and mysterious at the same time. Already she had been attacked by horrible creatures yet the stories her mother had told were so wonderful. She tried to think back to the previous day. Remembering the glass ball and all that it showed gave her a shiver of fear that ran up her back making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

She sighed deeply and sat up on the rug she was laying on. Glancing about the room she made to go outside meaning to watch the stars when she realized that she was alone in the tent, she could hear the dog Merlin outside but Amethyst was nowhere in sight. Just then a soft singing drifted in through the open door and Auroa stood up listening to the sad melody intently.

She walked outside and over to Amethyst who was sat on the ground leaning against a log.

She stopped singing as Auroa sat down.

" We must talk, Auroa."

Auroa didn't look to her; she didn't like the sound in her voice and carried on staring into the sky.

" What about? " she asked at last.

" The glass ball we looked into, everything it showed was to do with you, you know"

" That person could not have been me. I'm sorry you've got to be wrong, this is all just insane!"

" Yes Auroa you, allow me to tell you a story"

" About what?"

" The evil king kalinan"

" Who? " Auroa was confused and angry and scared and had never wanted her mother so badly as she did then.

" Just listen"

" 2000 years ago a small child was born underneath a sky without sun, moon or stars, he was named kalinan and such as the sky he was unto he grew up without light in his life or indeed his heart. His parents and the people who lived in his town shunned him. So when he was a young adult he set off into the world to become part of the king's royal guard. And although he had grown up unhappy he was talented in weaponry and very good at persuading people into getting what he wanted. Such as it was he soon grew higher and higher in rank until he was in the king's personal guard and soon became best friend to the king himself.

Twenty years went by without any word from or too his parents and kalinan had to return with the king to his hometown. When he arrived he studied the towns peoples faces with disgust and anger as they surveyed him with wonder and fear. Five minutes into the town and they reached a small rundown home in front of which stood Kalinan's parents, but instead of stopping and going up to them as the king expected, the guard completely turned his head and carried on past.

This made his parents and everyone else in the village extremely angry so whilst the king was supposed to be visiting the mayor, and Kalinan in his tent a group of young men crept up and stabbed him in the back smiling with satisfaction as they watched the shadowy figure crumple to the ground, at the same time another figure entered from the door and gave a gasp.

The young group swirled around and as the candle light fell onto the face of the intruder the men turned pale and looked back at the dead man and for the first time they looked upon his face. The face of the king.

Throughout the next few weeks things were hectic in the kingdom, it was said that the king had been murdered and in the morning when the soldiers had arrived they had found his best soldier and friend Kalinan sat with him. Kalinan had lost his only friend who had been murdered because of him.

Soon after this he disappeared for many years brooding in a cave over what had occurred. The hatred in his heart which had been driven out and replaced with the friendship of the king was slowly working its way back in. One day whilst sitting against a far wall, in entered a bent over old women, carrying a bundle of rags covering something from his view.

Kalinan quickly took up his sword and held it to the hags chest,

" Stop, who are you woman."

The woman studied him and debated a second before answering.

"I am Iante the black witch from Gondor, I have been exiled for my magic"

At this Kalinan tightened his grip on the sword and looked on uneasily at the witch, he was not happy with magic. It was something his own king had been fighting against for over a decade.

" What do you want with me?."

" I want sheltering from the rain, its cold out there."

" You can't stay here, this is mine." Kalinan was defensive and fast becoming his old heartless self. He felt no pity towards the old woman before him.

" I will reward you well."

" How so?"

Curious he lowered his sword from her chest and she let the rags fall of a large ball of glowing light. When Kalinans eyes became adjusted to the light he saw that held inside of the light was a large white gem held on a fine silver chain. It was the most beautiful thing that Kalinan had ever seen and he was entranced by it.

" This gem can control all the black forces of the world, and, for your kindness you can have it."

He slowly nodded and took out his hand to accept the gift.

**End notes**

Thank you to slieu13 and xavia for the reviews, I'll update soon.


	6. Bedtime tales part 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing out of the lotr books or movies that's all J.R.R. TOLKIEN. I do own Kalinan, Auroa, Merlin and Amethyst.

Chapter Six: Bedtime stories 2 (continued)

The old hag had not been lying and after that night in the cave, Kalinan became very powerful and took over most of the world leaving it in a dark sadness that perfectly suited his own foul mood and temper. However what she had failed to mention is that with the great power there would come a great enemy. One and only one who would be able to slay the holder of the gem and defeat the power that they held.

After many years of holding the gem Kalinan ruled most of the free people of the earth. Until Kalinan was sought out by a great elven warrior. The warrior was believed by many to be the one who would defeat Kalinan his powers in battle and with weapons were unmatched across the land. However when the time came and the warrior and Kalinan fought it was the elven warrior who lay dead and defeated whilst Kalinan believing he would live forever still ran warrior was left at the edge of his Elvin home as a warning to all others. It was here that his sister found him.

His sister, Idril wept for many days over the lose of her brother but after a week the grief lessened and was replaced with anger. It consumed her and using the anger to strengthen herself she took up her brother's sword and searched for the Kalinan now known as the evil king.

After many months she found the one she was searching for. Kalinan had many abodes and after the fight felt no fear. Whilst he once surrounded himself with guards Kalinan now felt the danger had passed. His guard was down. When Idril saw sight of the King her anger overpowered her and she ran without fear towards him. The fight was short and Kalinan did not have chance to recover from the shock. Idril a flash of anger ran at Kalinan driving her brothers sword through his heart; but instead of killing him as she had intended the king did not die, there was a rush of wind, a sharp shrill scream and the king was gone. Idril seemed to be connected to him. She saw he was not dead, merely banished, away from all other life, waiting for one to come and return his power.

He never returned in her lifetime and Idril was worshiped and praised upon as the mighty warrior who risked all to avenge her brother. It was years later and in another attack on the city that she was killed. Most people believed that Kalinan would never return. But Idril knew better and all through her long life she was cautious waiting for him to strike back, but he never did. And she lived to the end of her life never again meeting him, but on her deathbed when life was finally closing in on her she vowed to the surrounding people that she would return here, in the form of another to kill Kalinan when he returned.

Auroa was staring at Amethyst now with wonder still not understanding exactly what it was she was getting at.

" I don't understand, what is it that you're trying to tell me?"

"When I was growing up I had visions sometimes and I could tell people their future without knowing how I could, simply by looking at someone's palm or through a crystal No other elf has this as strong as me. When I grew into an adult I was summoned by Lord Elrond who gave me one task I had to do, I had to always be on the search for Idril, for when she returned she would know nothing of her past life, without training to help her remember, so only I could identify her. She would come from another world when the time was right, she had been sent away when she was still in her mothers womb, when she returned I would have to find her"

"How?" Auroa asked carefully

" By telling her future, if the visions I saw showed anything that was clearly linked to Idril it would be her."

" But in my vision…" she trailed of stunned. "So I'm"

"Yes"

Now Auroa could feel a sense of growing panic, she was fourteen, stuck in a fairytale world without a Mother or farther and now she was getting told that a mad man was trying to take over the world and she was expected to save it. There really was nothing more she wanted to do right now than run all the way back to the toy house, to her fake grandparents.

"And I have to…" she asked, just to make sure.

"Yes"

"I won't"

Suddenly it all became clear to her, she didn't want to do it so why should she.

"What" Amethyst looked stunned, "what do you mean you won't you need to you're the only one who can."

" But I don't even come from here, not really. I only came here because my mother told me to and that wasn't because I wanted to save the world. I just wanted to know who my father was!"

" Your mother too came from this world and your father, you come from this world, and you shall know you're father." And she stood up and walked away before Auroa had even replied

For the rest of the night Auroa sat outside the tent and stared into the sky. The panic still there, but now she was thinking about how insane Amethyst must be to think that a fourteen year old could save the world.

**End notes:**

**Idrils death:** I know that Idril is a elf and therefore should not be able to die from disease or anything however she died because of wounds given to her. I didn't mention this in the chapter because it wasn't relevant to the story, it was during a war.

Sorry if this is becoming a Mary sue, I'll try to steer it away from that.


	7. Meeting more Elves

DISCLAIMER: Nothing in here besides kalinan, Idril, Auroa, amethyst and Merlin belong to me. The rest is LOTR and belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Chapter 7- More Elves

Auroa could feel hot sunshine on her face and woke with a start. Blinking she slowly sat up and wondered for a moment where she was and why she was outside. Then she realized that she'd most likely fallen asleep outside the tent. After listening to amethyst's tale she'd sat outside for hours wondering why her mother had kept this whole world and her whole history a secret from her.

She stood up and stretched, while Merlin lollopped around her feet batting his tail from side to side. While she was scooping some leftover meat into a bowl Amethyst came strolling through the woods and sat down with a bowl of berries beckoning Auroa to come and join her.

"We will start our journey to Rivendell today, Lord Elrond will wish to speak with you, he has been awaiting your arrival for many long years."

" Why? Has this king, this Kalinan returned already?" Asked Auroa with fear. She certainly wasn't ready for this now.

"I already told you, he never went, he was just banished, still alive as punishment, always alive with no one, or anything. A few years ago goblins discovered the gem deep in one of their mountains. As a general rule goblins don't usually work for anyone but themselves but their leader knew what it was, what he could do with it. Only not how he could work it. So, the only logical solution was to seek the King. Once he was found he began to regain strength. The gods banished Kalinan so it will take great strength for his to break free of the banishment. It was hoped that we would find our savior before he breaks away. And indeed we have. Kalinan is strong but not yet strong enough to overpower what is keeping him away."

Auroa sighed and looked into the sky dwelling on what she must do, even now in the bright happy sunshine she had no hope. To her she was a small insignificant girl with no power or talents in fighting, she knew she wasn't hopeless at everything, she wasn't some depressive girl but against this powerful evil she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for self. There was no way she could defeat an evil king with great power let alone acknowledge that she had already done so once.

Auroa was so deep in thought that she had stopped listening to Amethyst and soon a silence filled the small clearing, so that only Merlin's soft barks could be heard.

Later on in the day Amethyst and Auroa had packed up the tent and all the equipment ready to travel to Rivendell. .

" We must go to Bree before we make our way to Lord Elrond, these packs are to heavy for us to walk all the way without a pony to carry some burden." .

"How far is this Bree?" Auroa questioned she wasn't much in the mood for walking long distances with packs this heavy and her ankle although almost fully healed still hurt. It seemed that Amethyst along with being a great fortune teller was a healer and this Elvin magic was way better than anything anyone in her own world had managed to achieve.

" Not far its only half an hour or so." .

"Half an hour? When I was with those vile creatures they said it was only an hour away from the camp and I must have walked for hours to get here."

" Yeah" Chuckled Amethyst "you must have gone in a circle and ended back here."

For half an hour they trudged on getting closer and closer to Bree when Amethyst suddenly stopped dead in her tracks listening intently.

"What is it?" Auroa hissed shakily, images of huge gruesome creatures were filling her head and uneasily realized that there were only two of them and only Amethyst had a weapon. There had been at least a dozen when they had attacked her the first time. Dreading being in that position again Auroa looked around for a weapon. She'd be recovering mentally from the first attack from years; she didn't think she could survive a second one. Amethyst's face was now bent close to the ground and had the look of utmost concentration upon it. .

Gradually a wide grin swept across her face and she leapt up with a shout of joy. "Elves are coming, Auroa, finally you will meet my kindred and friends, come, come we must run to meet them."

And with that she leapt off into the forest with Auroa hopelessly trying to follow behind. Following an elf must have been difficult at the best of times but with a still healing ankle Auroa lagged behind.

Half an hour later they began to see a group of people off into the distance and as Amethyst started to shout out names they ran to meet them. Amethysts shouts of "Elladan" and "Elrohir" rang throughout the forest.

Auroa finally came to a halt, gasping and clutching her ankle, although it was almost fully healed, with the strenuous running she'd just done Auroa clearly doubted that it would ever be painless again. With a soft sigh she collapsed onto the forest floor and glared up at Amethyst.

Amethyst was a few metres away and after a warm embrace for two of the new party the group started a hurried and quiet discussion. From her position on the forest floor Auroa couldn't clearly see the strange elves, but she did notice that the two at the front were obviously identical twins. Both had long silky brown hair and sharp pointed features. Auroa reckoned that they were talking about her because as Amethyst rapidly whispered, the two identical elves (who she guessed were Elladan and Elrohir) cast curious glances her way, and she felt extremely annoyed that Amethyst had completely forgotten about her, and was now speaking about her as though she wasn't even there.

Not that she cared anymore. She was dirty, could feel hundreds of spots on her face and could only imagine what her hair was like. Her ankle was now clearly swelling up. She gave a soft moan and tried to stand up, only to fall back a moment later. The next thing she knew warm strong hands were pulling her up from behind and she glanced over her shoulder to see one of the twins holding her up. She hadn't even been aware that he had moved.

"My lady you should not move on that ankle, it would soon become damaged again." He seemed concerned for her despite the fact that he didn't know her.

Auroa was quite unsure what to say, not only was she being held up by a complete stranger, that same complete stranger had just called her a lady.

Amethyst seeing that Auroa had been hurt again was quickly at her side, something that Auroa was completely glad of. "Oh Auroa I'm so sorry, it passed out of my mind that you were injured. When I heard these elves I was so excited I completely left you didn't I."

The other twin then appeared at Amethyst shoulder and quickly took hold of Auroa steering her over to a gleaming brown horse. "Here you will ride my horse while we travel to Rivendell."

That woke her up a bit, "What no, no I can't ride, I'll fall horses hate me. I am really not a horse kind of person."

The twins gave identical grins at this, "Do not worry, Auroa he is an elven horse, he will not let you fall." They then turned around and joined the rest of the group leaving Auroa with Amethyst again.

"Who were they?" She demanded instantly, not liking the fact that they could so easily overpower her.

"Calm child, they are perfectly safe, their names are Elladan and Elrohir and they are the sons of Elrond no harm will come to us while we travel with them."

Then she too turned and joined the others leaving Auroa alone to ponder her thoughts.

END NOTES: Thanks for reading please review people


	8. Travelling

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the LOTR characters or anything else from either the movies or books. I do however own Kalinan, Idril, Auroa, Merlin and Amethyst

Chapter 8- Uncomfortable Journeys

"Well this just takes the biscuit," Auroa thought to herself, as she was jolted around on top of the horse. "First, I get taken to another world through a creepy arch, next I break my ankle, and then get caught by murderous creatures and run into an elf with a mad dog, and finally find out I'm supposed to be some hero. Now this!"

Auroa was a mess. Since both her and Amethyst and of course Merlin had joined with the other company of elves just days before the weather had turned horrendous. It rained constantly, there was thunder and lightening and it was almost never light. Her hair was wet her clothes were wet and she was cold. And the most annoying thing of all? The elves don't feel the cold apparently. This meant for a long time they didn't even realize that Auroa was slowly freezing to death. She was not impressed.

They made her sit on some stupid horse that she was terrified of, while rain poured down and those two irritating twins continually annoyed and angered her. Why? She didn't know… they weren't doing anything wrong exactly…it's just that one of them was always there watching over her as though she was going to make a run for it. As if. She certainly wouldn't be trying that again, not after last time.

_Flash back_

It had been around three in the morning and she still hadn't had any sleep, not only was her ankle killing her, but she'd been preoccupied all night thinking about what her future held for her. She didn't really fancy saving the world with a pair of demented elves, and the fear of what could happen terrified her.

And sleeping outside in the dark in a forest was starting to get to her. The wind sounded like wolves in the trees and the rain was constantly pouring down on her. In an attempt to clear her head she stood up albeit with difficulty due to her ankle and started to limp away from camp.

She hadn't meant to get far or even thought about running away, she wasn't stupid, it only took a little common sense to know she wouldn't get far, with a hurt ankle, and she defiantly didn't want to run into the creatures again. Which Elladan had told her were called orcs. The Eleven company had seemed horrified when they learned that she had encountered them already.

Auroa of course had managed to get lost, and when two very irate elves had finally found her cold, wet and hungry she vowed never to walk away from camp again.

_End flashback_

But still Elladan and Elrohir were guarding her like some criminal. She threw an irritated glance down at the nearest of the two… perhaps it was Elladan. She thought it was him, as he was wearing a slightly greener tunic than Elrohir.

Feeling her glance upon his back, Elladan turned his head and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Did you need something my lady?" he questioned his voice was polite enough, though it seemed like he was mocking her.

"No" she snapped at him, "I was just wondering why you are still guarding me. It is not as if I was going to run away. I already told you I am not, so please leave me alone..."

At this he just gave her an amused look and turned away again.

After a few more hours of boredom, Amethyst finally came to her, and both twins promptly disappeared…hopefully for good.

"How long is it to Rivendell then, I don't think I can stand much more of this?" Auroa asked.

Amethyst gave a small chuckle and shook her head, "About three weeks if we hurry. We're setting up camp in a few minutes so you should take some rest, and no more night time wanderings – ok?" She demanded stern for once.

"Ok." and then she left quietly.

Auroa once again noticed that she was with the two twins. After about five minutes she saw that the trees were starting to thin out and the sun was shining more brightly through the canopy. Then, just ahead, she thought she could see and actual road. " Are we leaving the forest? The trees are thinning out." she said, looking down at Elrohir.

He looked back at her and smiled, "Just for a short while, My Lady. The forest is full of swamps and quicksand round here… if we didn't leave the path you would fall and sink somewhere."

"Me?" Auroa asked incredulously. "What about you, you're far heavier than me!"

Elrohir began laughing. Several others joined in openly at the humor of her statement.

"What are you laughing at?" Auroa demanded angrily.

"The look on your face, My Lady… I was not implying that you were heavy, but you are of the Second Born. Elves do not carry weight in the same manner of men."

Auroa scrunched up her face and pouted, staring straight ahead. She wasn't going to enjoy this journey.

END NOTES: Thanks for reading, please review


	9. Attacked

**Disclaimer: **none of the lotr characters belong to me. Just Amethyst and Auroa, Merlin and Kalinan and Idril.

**Chapter 9: Attacked on the front doorstep**

After three more weeks of the agonizing journey full of mosquito bites, a damp bed and a pitiful excuse of a bath Auroa was just about done with the wild. Sure she loved looking at the plants and animals, but you can only look at a squirrel and a few flowers so many times before you went mad. If there was one thing Auroa hated it was being wet and throughout this journey the sky had never once been blue. She was cold and wet and it had made her slightly ill. She had a headache kept on sneezing and her patience was wearing thin.

So, when Amethyst gracefully strode over to her on the final morning of the third week Auroa instantly questioned her on when they'd arrive in Rivendell in such a enthusiastic voice Amethyst was taken aback a moment.

"We're not far now, we should arrive by the evening at the latest. So you can finally stop moaning." She added with a small chuckle. Auroa pouted.

"I do not moan." She argued back defensively

Amethyst was already at the front of the group laughing still, and leaving Auroa behind in a sulk with two smirking elves either side of her.

She couldn't believe they still felt the need to watch over her. She wouldn't run away again even they knew that. Now their excuse was that she was constantly causing harm to her self and needed to be saved every five minutes. Well, she was the first to admit that over the past few weeks she had made a bit of a fool out of herself with some of the situations she ended up in. But every five minutes was a huge overstatement and she was hardly in that much danger with a whole host of elves around her.

_Flashback_

It was about a week and a half after the getting lost incident and Auroa was moaning about the hygiene. Again. She wasn't a vain person by any accounts but she'd only cleaned herself once since she'd arrived in Middle earth, her hair was all over the place not to mention greasy, her nails were full of dirt and there was no possible way to count the amount of blemishes on her forehead. All in all she was glad there wasn't a mirror around. However the ever perfect elves surrounding her never seemed to get dirty and it was irritating her beyond belief.

"Please, we can just stop off at the river, I'll quickly wash and then we can go again there won't even be much of a delay." She was pleading with Elladan.

"Ok, Ok, quickly and you can't be left alone I'll stay, and before you say anything I won't look." The ever present twin thing was just another irritation she was having to get used to.

So that was how she found herself dressed only in her underwear stood on a rock willing herself to get into the freezing cold water. 'Ok' she told her self, ' One toe at a time' she was now balanced right at the edge with a toe dipped in.

"We haven't got all day you know Auroa." Elladan complained.

She had completely forgotten about him and as his voice rang through the air she started with surprise. Unfortunately she slipped and fell with a splash into the river. That had caused her concussion hurt her ankle more and gave her a cold. But she was really clean when Elladan finally got her out.

_End of Flashback_

Ok so maybe she did cause accidents a lot, but she didn't mean to.

By the time that twilight was falling the group were close enough to see Rivendell and Auroa could just catch a soft singing in the air drifting from the homely house in the distance. Elrohir had disappeared a few hours ago eager to get back to his family and Elladan, annoyed at having to stay behind, was currently amusing himself annoying the elves in front. But Auroa was too worried to pay any attention, she was too nervous. It was uncomfortable enough be surrounded by just a few elves, that despite having lived in the wild were still beautiful and perfect(Minus the twins, she'd never admit they were perfect). Now she was going to be surrounded by hundreds of immaculate creatures, some of which were royal. Elladan glanced up at her,

"Nervous?" He asked apparently amused by her silence and lack of usual stinging comments.

"No, I'm just going to a new house, where I know no one, to meet someone who could possibly tell me where my missing father is, who I've been hoping to meet since forever. And of course h expects me to save the world at the age of fourteen by myself. I have no friends and no family and I actually just really want my mum. Whose dead by the way. So no of course I'm not nervous!"

"Calm down, I was merely asking, a yes or no would have sufficed"

"Sorry, I'm just on edge, I feel kind of strange."

"Yes me too, something is amiss in the forest, but don't worry we are to close to Rivendell for anything to happen."

Just as he was saying this four elves came into view and Auroa stopped worrying about everything to admire their beauty. The first out of the four, was a tall elf with broad features and flowing blonde hair that was braided it stopped midway down his back. Slung over his shoulder lay an elegant and delicate looking green bow with designs so intricate and beautiful Auroa longed to examine it. This elf was clearly Lord Glorfindel, Auroa could remember the stories her mother had told her of him defeating dark creatures in battle, and found herself wondering if they were true. Next to him walked Elrohir.

The Elf in the middle was also a male, and from him radiated a sense of power and calmness. His features sharp and yet welcoming gave him the look of a female. Dark hair swept down to his waist also braided while on his head lay a thin, white gold circlet with deep red rubies etched in the sides. Dangling from his waist was a silver sheath which Auroa imagined held a beautiful knife. This was Lord Elrond, ruler of Rivendell and Auroa couldn't help noticing how much he looked like the twins. She hoped they only resembled him in looks and didn't get their annoying personality from him.

The female walking next to him was also clearly related to Lord Elrond. Her long ebony hair resembled his as did her dark eyes and pale skin. A silvery dress clung to her shapely figure. Hanging around her neck was a beautiful glittering jewel and her face adorned a dazzling smile, which made Auroas fears disappear completely. Until that is a black arrow flew past her thudding into a tree and missing her face by a few centimeters.

Quicker than she could have possibly comprehended Auroa was swept off of the horse and set behind Elladan, while he drew an arrow and shot it into the trees. The elves around them leapt into action all drawing bows as Elladan had.

She didn't really know what was happening but the arrows she recognized as those of the creatures that had caught her before. The thought of being caught once again consumed her and she moved as close to Elladan as was physically possible. She felt a wave of terror sweep through her and she almost collapsed with fear.

"Quickly! I will guide you over to my sister and she will get you to Rivendell, but we must not be spotted, the guards and my father will cause a diversion." Whispered Elladan to Auroa.

A few seconds later a ball of white flames was hurdling through the air from Elrond's direction. After disappearing into the trees out ran twenty or so of those horrid creatures similar to those she saw when she first fell through the arch. Each one was gripping a gleaming sword, knife or bow and they all had looks of fury upon their faces and greed in their eyes.

The battle started, Auroa didn't really remember much when later on she thought back, just whirling weaponry and Elladan keeping her close to him not to mention the constant ebbing fear. She could hear the cries of the terrible creatures but the elves didn't seem to be hurt at all. Until she was almost halfway across the battle field, she could almost see Arwen, when from behind her she heard a fair cry. Turning swiftly round she caught sight of Elrohir, an arrow in his back that was before Elladan, feeling his brother's pain gave a gasp and turned white.

She panicked, grabbed hold of Elladan's arm and ran in Arwens direction, she had no idea about what else to do. They were almost at Arwen, she was holding her hands out for them when she felt a sharp pain in her back and fell to the floor, on top of Elladan completely unconscious to the world.

END NOTE: Thanks for reading feel free to review


	10. Awakening

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the lotr books or movies it's all J.R.R. Tolkiens I own auroa amethyst merlin kalinan and Idril.

**Chapter ten: Awakening**

Auroa felt warm. Warm and cozy and so comfortable she really didn't want to open her eyes. For a few moments she forgot where she was and what had happened. When the events of the battle came rushing back to her she wearily opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a beautiful room, but not one she recognized.

It had wide floor length windows and pearly white walls the room looked open and spacious. Opening out from the window Auroa could tell there would be a balcony, but heavy white drapes were hanging in the way. In the center of the room stood the bed that she was lay in. It was an impressive four poster with silk linen covering the top. Next to this was a dark wooden bedside table, on which were her few valuables in the small bag she had brought with her. The last thing in the room was another dark wooden table. This one was longer and held silver brushes and many bottles, behind which stood a beautiful mirror. She could only guess that she'd made it to Rivendale and for one glorious moment she rejoiced that she would finally be able to bathe properly.

Now after looking round the room she started to wonder how she'd gotten here. She remembered the battle but couldn't clearly remember how it had ended. With sudden panic she sprung from the bed with a yell, images of dying twins fresh in her mind she started towards the door. She forgot about the injury in her shoulder however and halfway to the door, a shooting pain ripped through her body leaving her crumpled on the floor screaming in pain.

A few moments later the door was flung open and a rather disheveled Lord Elrond stood in the entrance, his face a mask of calm but his eyes flashing. When he saw Auroa, curled into a ball on the floor a look of understanding came upon his face and he strode over to her picking her up and carefully depositing her on the bed. He noted that her eyes were squeezed shut and her small frame was shaking with sobs. He sighed. It was just all catching up with her he presumed. Amethyst had told him about her about what had happened since she'd appeared through the arch. Now he could tell she had bottled everything up, she felt alone and afraid.

Leaning down he gathered her in his arms and hugged her gently. "Hush child, you are safe."

Auroa wasn't even aware of anyone picking her up, but she did hear Elrond's soothing voice and lifted her head, only to be surprised that she was less than an inch away from the leaders face and also in his arms, when had that happened.

"What happened?" She questioned cautiously, sobs still racking her body.

"You panicked when you saw the twins hurt and whilst trying to get yourself and Elladan away got hit with an arrow. You were lucky though, the arrow had no poison on it."

"Are the twins okay?" She was desperate to know this, if they were dead and she'd been mean to them she'd never forgive herself. As annoying as they were they'd protected her the whole time they were traveling and dealt with her constant whining with grace.

"They are fine. Elladan owes his life to you, if you had left him lying where he was he'd have been killed, he blames himself for your injuries and will be glad you've finally woken up."

"Finally, how long have I been out?"

"Three days, it was quite a serious back wound you acquired. You're lucky to be alive."

Auora opened her mouth to ask something else when he interrupted,

"No more questions tonight, you are healing, I will check your back now and then you should rest some more. When you awaken in the morning pull this cord to ring a bell. And do not try to get up by your self."

Then after checking her wounds he said goodnight and left her to sleep. Auroa once again exhausted after crying fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Auroa woke to birds cheeping outside her window. She felt more rested than last night but she was starving so she reached a hand across the bed and pulled on the length of rope there. Then lay back down on the soft pillows and impatiently waited for someone to come to her.

After around five minutes of irritated waiting the door was softly opened and a young Elvin female stepped into the room carrying a tray laden down with some of the most appetizing food Auroa had ever seen. And her stomach noticed as well as it gave a huge growl and Auroa felt her face burn. The maid however just chortled.

"I thought you may be hungry, I'm Larien. Lord Elrond told me to take care of you this morning until he can join you." She said smiling at the eager look in Aurora's face as she surveyed the food before her and then started to tuck in.

After having eaten her fill, Larien helped Auroa to her feet being careful with the injured shoulder; she then quickly bathed, dressed and Larien helped with Auroas hair hair. Now she was sat on her balcony admiring the garden below. The grass looked fresh and full of life, sweeping from one end of the current garden to the other, she was certain that you would never see any like it back home. In the middle of the garden stood a tree that although clearly old was in full bloom with big beautiful pink blossoms falling from the branches, around which was a circular wooded bench the tree in the hole in the middle. Bordering the grass, were the flower beds with every kind of colorful flower you could imagine, along with other plants and rocks.

"Beautiful, is it not?"

Aurora's head whipped around startled at Lord Elrond's voice, and then she remembered her back and gave a gasp.

"My apologies, Lady Auroa I did not mean to startle you."

"No, it was my fault My Lord I was not paying attention."

"Hm, perhaps we should go inside, I need to check your back and shoulder, and then there are things we need to discuss."

Later Auroa lay on her bed whilst Elrond sat next to her in a huge plush chair.

"You're a long way from home Auroa."

"Yes." She seemed to be cautious; she didn't know what he wanted to talk to her about and was slightly nervous.

"May I enquire as to why you decided to find the path that lead here, Amethyst told me of what happened when you had arrived but not before?"

"My mother told me to find it, a few moments before her death, she told me to follow the path, and find my father. She said I had a purpose here. How did she know?"

"She did not tell you she once lived here?" He asked a surprised look on his face.

"No, she told this place as if it was a fairy tale, and she never mentioned my father."

"It most likely hurt too much," He murmured almost to himself.

"She lived here many years ago, before you were born, my sons had found her as a babe in the forest, no one around and brought her here. When she was twenty years old we sent her to a human city by the name of Gondor. There she met your father, his father; your grandfather is the steward."

"Then why are we not there now?"

"After a few years there I received news that she was with child, and also she was coming here to stay, she did not say why but told me she needed my help. A few weeks later she arrived with your father they were both distraught and told me that her unborn child, you, was being hunted. No one knew why but they needed to get you away. So I sent you and your mother away through the path. You're Father; Bormir wanted to go with you but had duties with his father and had no choice but to stay. Besides, this way he could go home and tell everyone you were dead leading the hunters away."

Auroa sat in stunned silence. She was afraid again, people had been hunting her from before she was even born. What chance did she have against people who were willing to kill a pregnant woman.

"What about my '_'purpose'_? is that why they were after me and What am I supposed to do about it, you can't seriously expect me to save the world, that's preposterous!" She exclaimed indignant.

"Perhaps we should discuss that matter another time, when you are feeling better." He rested his hand on her shoulder and wished her a goodnight leaving her alone with her thoughts.

"What?" she fumed watching him walk away, It seemed she'd never get the whole story in one go.

**End notes**

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Please keep them coming.


	11. Making it up with the twins

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the lotr books or movies that are all J.R.R. Tolkiens; I do own Amethyst, Auroa and Larien.

**Chapter Eleven: Making up with the twins**

The next day Auroa was sat up in bed eating breakfast when there came a hesitant knock at the door. Auroa looked up sharply, she hoping it was Amethyst, or even one of the twins. It had only been a day and already she was going mad being left on her own. She'd been left to think about her mother and her 'purpose' and the battle that had nearly killed the twins. Apparently it took something like nearly dying to cause her to realize she didn't hate them as much as she thought.

"Come in" she called out.

The door opened a crack and three heads popped in around the corner of the door jamb. Elrohir's was at the bottom - giving her a small smile. Elladan's was above his - looking guilty, and Amethyst was grinning down at the eldest twin, clearly amused at his discomfort. Auroa smiled at the trio. "I hope you've come to entertain me…if I have to keep staring at the same piece of wall all day, I may just go insane. Or bore someone to death with my complaining. You know what I'm like"

All three laughed heartily and almost fell as they clamored to enter at the same time. They engaged in a mock battle for the privilege to sit by her. Elrohir pulled up a chair by the top of the bed, Amethyst lounged on the bottom but Elladan was stood nervously at the foot of the bed, wringing his hands.

She had to repress rolling her eyes. Elrond had said he was feeling bad about it… but this really wasn't "Elladan-like" behavior; usually he was purposefully annoying…most times loud and rude. Yet, here he was, looking as if he had done something wrong. She didn't like it she decided she most definitely wanted the old Elladan back.

"Elladan is something wrong?" She asked cautiously.

He opened his mouth but closed it again quickly. Then a musical laugh filed the room and Amethyst turned her head to Auroa.

"He is feeling guilty about your injury and doesn't quite know how to apologize, yet. The twins have assured me that they are very sorry and would do anything to make it up to you." Her eyes were filled with mirth and Auroa couldn't help but give a small snort at the murderous look on the twin's faces as they glared at Amethyst.

"Elladan don't be ridicules. If you think about it, it was probably my fault the orcs were there anyway. I obviously attract trouble. And you weren't protecting Elrohir because you had to look after me. So really the whole thing was my fault and I'm the one that should be worrying, especially since I'd been so horrible to you. And I thought you both were dead."

Elladan now smiled at her and then walked round the bed and embraced her quickly kissing the top of her head affectionately,

"So we can just go back to annoying each other and pretend this never happened?"

"Oomph" Elrohir had just hit him on the arm.

"What he means, is, would you like to get out of bed for a while and allow us to show you the gardens?" Elrohir corrected his brother in a slightly apologetic tone.

"Your father told me I had to stay in bed, and we all know how you like to follow rules Elrohir." she told him with raised eyebrows.

"Trust me, if my father had his way, you'd be here for months" He said rolling his eyes.

"Okay then but you'll have to support me I don't think I'll be able to get down the steps without falling if you don't"

Ten minutes later, all four were sat upon the bench that Auroa had admired the day before… content to sit in silence.

"My father has ordered that you are to be trained soon Auroa." Elladan mentioned to her.

"Oh" she said quite miserably, thinking that this damn destiny thing was never going to leave her alone.

"Don't worry, Mellon we will all face this with you, you are not alone." Auroa looked up at Amethyst and couldn't help but feel a great rush of gratitude though still scared and worried she knew now at least it wouldn't be a fourteen year old against the world.

"I don't even know what I'm facing, only that it's much bigger, stronger and more powerful than me." She grumbled, forgetting that all the other three could hear her quite perfectly.

"But Kalinan does not have friends like yours; you have allies that you haven't even met." Amethyst soothingly reassured her young friend.

Auroa frowned at her, "I hate it when you talk in riddles, and I hope you know that."

Both the twins and Amethyst laughed at that. "When you are better Lord Elrond will speak with you properly about what you need to do but for now we had better be getting you back inside, if he finds out we brought you out here he won't be best pleased." Elladan commented lightly.

Over the next week Auroa was kept in bed, and everyday the twins and Amethyst visited. Both of the twins seemed to be much less aggravating, though they were still being overprotective of her. On the last day of her bed rest Auroa was informed of an upcoming ball she was expected to attend.

Her first reaction was to defy the request. "I am not going," She stated belligerently. She was being difficult and she knew it, but if there was one thing she hated more than anything, it was dancing.

Elrohir was trying to persuade her to go. "Please Auroa, you don't need to dance, you can just watch and maybe sing. Or maybe not…" he added hastily seeing her glare….Please you have met no one here, in this room. Our sister is eager to meet you, and both Glofindel and Erestor will be there. This is really very important."

She sighed at the futility of the situation… they were never going to give up. As if she needed to be bothered with a stupid ball full of people she didn't know when tomorrow she would be learning about what her future would hold. "Okay, okay I'll go to the damn ball, but you are not to leave me sitting by myself at any time, are we clear on this?"

"Sure, sure…Vanwa I'll send up Larien to help you get ready," then laughing, he leaned over he and kissed her forehead before he left.

"Vanwa? What the hell does Vanwa mean?" Auroa called after his retreating figure.

Auroa thought she could hear him laughing down the hall way.

**End notes**

**Mellon**-Friend

**Vanwa **– lost. The twin's new pet name for Auroa. Because she was lost to middle earth for all that time, to everyone who had known her and her mother and because she spent her first few hours in middle earth completely lost.

Hope you all liked it, and please review.


	12. Can i go now?

**Disclaimer: **Any characters you recognize from the LOTR books or films do not belong to me they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien

**Chapter twelve: **Can I go now?

Not for the first time that night Auroa was sat glaring at all the stupid twirling elves. It was around one in the morning and she had been held at the 'Victory' ball for hours and it didn't seem like it would end any time soon. Unable to leave because the twins insisted it was good for her to meet new people she was completely and utterly bored. Larien had been in earlier that night to bathe and dress her. They'd given her a dress fit for a princess, the most beautiful colour of silver it brought out her eyes and her hair was in waves down her back. But being a Fourteen year old in a room full of adults was fast becoming a bore.

The place really did look beautiful. Along one end of the hall was a long dark wooden table, groaning underneath plate upon plate of the most appetizing food Auroa had ever laid eyes on. To the left of that was a huge roaring fire in an enormous grate. The flames were crackling merrily, warming the elves that rested in its soft glow. Across from them on a raised platform were yet more elves all skillfully playing soft music that gently swept over a sea of dancing elves.

Auroa was currently stood behind a large stone pillar watching everyone before her with a scowl upon her face. Nothing could make up for the dancing, not the food, the twins or the pretty elves.

"You know, if you keep frowning like that your face will stick." An amused voice announced from behind her.

She whirled around, and bumped straight into a tall elf with long blonde hair.

"My mother used to say that all the time." She answered after a moment's hesitation.

He chuckled at her," Yes, she picked the habit up from me; she was constantly frowning as a child. Lord Elrond and I were always telling her to stop. It didn't suit her pretty face."

"You knew my mother? Who are you?" She questioned. He was smiling now, but she couldn't work out at what.

"In a sense, I'm your Grandfather." He laughed at her shocked expression. "You see when the twins brought your mother here as a child she had to be brought up by someone, she'd taken an instant liking to me so I adopted her. My name is Glorfindal, by the way, although if you want to you can call me grandfather."

Auroa just stared at him, unable to form words she was so shocked. Her mother had been adopted twice, once as a child with a man she actually was brought up by and by the fowlers who had taken her in as an adult. No wonder she never liked to talk about her family, her mums family life was about as weird as it got. But Auroa couldn't really believe this elf. She actually had a grandfather, all those years she'd lived no family but her mother and now she had a grandfather and hopefully soon a father. She looked up at Glorfindel; he was still smiling warmly at her.

"Oh"

Behind her she heard laughing and out came the twins.

"She throws a fit about having to ride a horse and is very creative about the language she uses too, she finds out she has a grandfather and the best she can come up with is oh" Elladan was looking at her in exasperation.

Throwing Elladan a glare Auroa crossed her arms and turned away from. She was so not in the mood for their annoying habits at the moment.

Glorfindel however seemed amused at her annoyed manner and chucked lowly to himself.

"Why don't you two go and irritate your father for a while and leave me to speak with my Granddaughter _alone._"

As he said this he gave them a pointed look towards Elrond and in a voice that left no room for argument. The twins quickly disappeared and left Auroa feeling awkward standing with someone she didn't know and not knowing what to say.

Her grandfather took her arm and stated to lead her outside into the garden. From inside you couldn't tell that the gardens had been superbly decorated for the feast as well, yet as Auroa and Glorfindel leisurely walked through a tunnel of intertwining roses, ivy and jasmine she noticed that there were many softly glowing lights leading her way and many beautiful and graceful decorations had been added to make the whole place seem magical.

As they continued walking Auroa was beginning to grow anxious. They only family she'd ever had was her mother and she didn't know what it was going to be like with someone else. Then again he could only want to talk to her about this training she was going to receive; after all he'd gone all these years without her maybe he didn't even want to know her. But then if that was true why was her taking her away from the feast to talk with her?

Glorfindel looked down at his granddaughter in thoughtfulness, he could tell that she was confused, and unhappy at the moment and although he didn't know what it was he was planning on telling her he wanted her to know he was there. When her mother had gone all those years ago disappearing with the unborn child his heart was nearly broken just looking at the distraught expression on his adopted child's face. Now that Auroa was back he should be able to make up for all those years, even with Kalinan to worry about.

Eventually they neared the end of the path, a stone curved stone bench waiting for them. Glorfindel looked at her again before voicing a question he'd been burning to ask since Auroa had arrived,

"Did she die peacefully, your mother?"

His voice had a hint of sadness tinting it that made Auroa look up meeting his piercing blue eyes.

"I don't suppose it was too bad, she was unconscious until the very end that was when she sent me here."

Her own voice was laced with tears as she answered him, it was still difficult to think about her mother and with shock she realized that with all that had been going on she hadn't thought about her in a long time. Now there was overwhelming guilt filling her.

"You've had a lot on your mind."

Once again she looked up to find herself being observed by her new found grandfather. It seemed as if he'd read her mind and had a knowing tone in his voice. She raised her eyebrow questioningly,

"You're so much like her, but I can still see Boromir in you, you have his stubbornness and defiantly his determination."

Glorfindall noticed she looked awed and almost hungry for more information on the parents she so clearly missed. So he decided to please her spending most of the night telling tales of her mother's childhood and her father's bravery. When Auroa lay in bed that night she realized she had managed to avoid most of the ball after all.

**End notes:**

Thanks for the reviews everyone.


	13. The full story

**DISCLAIMER: aside from my own original characters auroa kalinan larien Idril and amethyst this all belongs to . Tolkien **

**Chapter Thirteen: The full story **

Auroa woke to the sound of her door being banged open. Blearily opened her eyes, she could see patches of bright sunlight around the room before her view was obscured with the extremely irritated face of Larien.

"Milady I have been trying to wake you for the past five minutes, will you please get up Lord Elrond is requesting your presence."

For a few minutes Auroa sat dumbly on the bed before she realized what Larien had said. Her eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright wide awake. "He is requesting my presence! Why?"

"I do not know milady I am only a maid, but I do know that if you don't get dressed immediately you will be late and never find out what he wants."

Auroa sighed and stretched before getting out of bed and turning to Larien.

"How many times will I need to ask you to just call me Auroa?" She questioned.

"Many more Lady Auroa, you are the grandchild of a lord and the daughter of a stewards son, you are a lady and will be addressed as so." Larien seemed quite flustered so Auroa gave no more argument on the subject deciding that perhaps it would be better to discuss it later.

Twenty minutes later Auroa immerged from the room looking somewhat presentable. A long red gown hung to her toes and a silver circlet resting on her head. Auroa didn't thing she'd ever get used to the dress thing. Back in England she'd basically lived in jeans and jogging bottoms. Dresses and horses were just two of the things she really disliked about this world. That's where the presentable stopped. With only a quick brush having gone through it and no straightners available Auroa's hair was slightly frizzy and her face gradually getting redder as she and Larien started to run towards Lord Elrond's study already five minutes late.

Arriving at the door Larien gave a small nod of encouragement to Auroa before walking away leaving her alone. Raising a fist Auroa hesitantly knocked on the oak door.

"Enter" came the swift reply.

Once she'd opened the door she could see into the room and spent the next few seconds in stunned amazement. All along the walls were the most beautiful paintings and carvings she had ever laid eyes on. It seemed to be a story though of what she could not imagine it may have even been one that her mother had told her. A small cough drew her out of her daze and she looked to the desk that stood in front of a high majestic window. Sat behind it was Lord Elrond studying her in clear amusement. Stood by his side was Glorfindal, her newly found Grandfather he too was looking her with fondness, and on his other side Amethyst was leaning against a bookcase weighed down with a number of heavy books.

Auroa curtsied clumsily, how she hated doing that, she could not even begin to imagine what an idiot she must look like.

"My lord, Larien said you wanted to speak with me?" Her voice was eager and questioning she hoped she'd finally get some answers. It had not been that long ago that she had been sat by her mothers side in the hospital and so much had happened since then. Elrond clasped his hands together and watched her for a moment,

"Yes, yes I did, come sit and I will explain."

"You have I believe heard the tale of Kalinan and Idril have you not?" He questioned her. At her slight nod he continued,

"And just last night you were told a little of what happened when your mother was found on top of what I told you the other day."

She gave another slight nod.

"Now it is time that you were told everything. You know that Kalinan was banished to a tower where he had no chance of escaping, what we now know and what Idril knew then was that there was a way for him to get out, if he regained the darkness, the orb then he could regain strength slowly but eventually he would become as strong and powerful as he was in the height of his power. Although this happening was very unlikely the tower he was banished to was by no means left unprotected against attempts to get in and out. And the orb was no where to be seen, it had disappeared along with Kalinan. Lots of people tried to save him. Most of the world was against Kalinan, hated him and rejoiced in his demise. There were a select few however who were loyal, power hungry and angry many died in the attempt to get back their master."

Here Elrond took a breath and sighed. Auroa was listening attentively to his every word eager to learn more. So he carried on.

"Eventually they gave up, but the ones that did survive searched, they searched for the orb and as everyone believed Kalinan to be dead no one else was searching thinking it destroyed. And there we made our mistake; no one stopped them they passed on the task to their descendants and so on. Until just over fourteen years ago it was discovered. The finder took it straight to the tower and so surrounded by evil and power it broke through the protection around the tower and Kalinan was able to reclaim the orb"

He looked pointedly at her. "Idril said she'd return" Auroa said. "But just because I was born at the right time does not make me her, lots of people would have been born then."

"But you forget you were being hunted, Kalinan with the orb identified you as the correct child and immediately sent out hunters, they failed and you were sent to your other world."

Auroa was shocked, and still in denial she could not be some elf warrior, it was impossible,

"How is it possible, Idril was an elf, I am human a mortal." She asked desperate to find a mistake.

"Yes you are a human it was not specified as to what she would return as but you must be worthy to hold her soul. As for being mortal, your injury the other day should have killed you yet here you walk, perhaps you won't be immortal but you will certainly be hard to kill. And your mothers heritage is unknown still, perhaps she has a link to elves and to Idril and maybe with her soul inside if you it could have awoken some of that heritage. It is however all guess work. I have people working on your mothers heritage but so far nothing has turned up."

"But for now it is time for lunch we will continue this later"

And so standing up the four people exited the study. Auroa still coming to terms with the fact that she was Idril.

END NOTES: Thanks for reading and reviewing


	14. twins offer comfort

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from the lord of the rings books, films or anything else from Tolkien. Only Auroa, Kalinan Idril and Amethyst.

**Chapter Fourteen: The twins offer comfort **

Auroa had escaped the bustle of the main dining hall as soon as she'd had the chance. From the minute Lord Elrond had begun speaking she'd become more confused and scared then ever. She felt completely alone and even though she knew the twins and Amethyst were willing to take care of her at the end of the day it had been less than a month since she's first met them. The jumble of thoughts and feelings inside Auroas head was not helped by Amethyst, who was chatting away as if these things happened everyday. Not to mention the fact that the penetrating gaze of her clearly concerned Grandfather was quite distracting as well.

She had not had the chance of talking to him since last night when she had fallen asleep listening to him telling her tales of Gondor and its stewards (Which she was still embarrassed about, he must have carried her all the way back to her rooms). God knows she needed to speak to some one, she was scared. This 'man' if you could call him that had killed people far stronger and braver than her and yet she was expected to defeat him. It was all madness to her; she didn't even know how to fight let alone defeat someone like Kalinan.

So as soon as they had all sat down at the dining room table (beautiful and laden with mounds of food as usual) she had 'accidentally' dropped her knife and bent to retrieve it. Only she never came back up. Auroa had snuck off under the table and out through the side door in the hall. She didn't suspect for a minute that she hadn't been spotted, after all she was surrounded by elves, but she supposed they had let her go figuring she needed time to think.

Somehow Auroa had ended up in front of a beautiful waterfall. The gardens of Elrond were vast and intricate. She could probably lose herself in them for weeks without being found. Staring at the spiral columns of water that were crashing on rocks her thoughts once again drifted to her mother. How different things would have been had her mother survived. No danger, no fear just her normal average life with friends and her small family. Then again how different life would have been if they had never left middle earth. She would have grown up with a father, Uncle, two grandfathers and maybe even younger siblings. Sighing she stood up and turned. Only to crash straight into someone who sent her sprawling on the grass.

With a scowl firmly planted on her face she looked up to see who she had collided with. Looking down at her clearly trying not to smile were the faces of not one but two beings. The twin sons of Elrond were wearing their customary grins as they both held out a hand to help her up.

"Auroa!" One of them exclaimed, she was sure it was Elladan but they were wearing different colour tunics than normal and Auroa couldn't quite distinguish which was which.

"Fancy meeting you here!" the other said.

Auroa sighed again, "You tracked me down didn't you" her voice was slightly resigned and the twins grins dimmed a little. "Why won't the two of you ever leave me alone?" She asked although she was secretly glad they'd come.

"We were worried about you, after spending all that time in Ada's office and then coming out so pale and withdrawn." Elladan stated.

"Are you perhaps ill?" his twin continued.

She shook her head. "I'm fine just…" She trailed off uselessly.

"Just what…?" Both twins now adopted identical looks of concern on their faces. In sudden realization the one who Auroa assumed was Elrohir pulled her into a hug.

"It is okay to be afraid Mellon amin, it is how you deal with it that counts" he whispered into her hair. Elladan then joined the hug,

"Do not push us away or hide Auroa we can help you."

Brushing away tears Auroa looked up at them both,

"How am I supposed to beat this guy when I can not fight, am not brave and basically have no chance of success."

The twins glanced at each other,

"We were supposed to wait to tell you this…" One of them began.

"But seeing as your so upse…t" the other carried on

"Starting from next week you will be trained, and I mean in everything. Starting here and then going to each realm you will be trained by the best in the skills you will need the most." Elladan finished

After seeing yet another flicker of fear pass through Auroas eyes he carried on quickly,

"Don't fear you will not be alone, we will travel with you as well as our foster brother , Estel and your Grandfather."

After a few moments musing he added,

"It is likely that Amethyst will insist on accompanying you as well."

Question after question filtered through her mind and it took a minute before she could voice any,

"What will I be trained in?" she asked eagerly. Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other and shrugged before Elladan continued.

"Here you will learn to fight with a sword from your grandfather. Next in Mirkwood you will be trained to fight with a bow the wood elves are well known for their talent. In Lothlorien my grandmother will help strengthen your mind. Rohan will help perfect your riding skills"

This earned a snort from Elrohir and frown from Auroa, Elladan smiled before continuing,

"They are horse lords and perhaps will have you happily riding a horse when they are finished.'

"Not likely" Auroa muttered then turned her attention back to him.

"In Gondor we will meet with your father and the rest of your living family as well as do some last training before you are ready. Throughout all of this our brother will be teaching you skills to survive in the wild."

"Oh joy" Auroa mumbled dryly making the twins chuckle.

"Is that all your questions answered in one then?" Elrohir asked.

She gave it some thought, "For now." She answered before burying her face back in Elrohirs chest, remembering why she was in so foul a mood to begin with.

"Are you okay?" Elrohir asked amused.

"I miss my Mum." Was the muffled response.

Both twins glanced at each other sadness in their gazes. Each revisiting memories of their own mother before she had sailed.

"Us too Auroa." Was whispered back and the sons of Elrond hugged her all the more tightly. Together they stayed like that until they were interrupted by the bell for dinner. When they slowly made their way back.

**End notes **

Review please. The last chapter was really just giving you information that was needed and this was a little of that too. The main story will start soon though.

Adas- Fathers

Mellon amin- my friend( I think)


	15. Training

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the lotr books or movies that's all J.R.R. Tolkien I do own Amethyst and Auroa.

**Chapter Fifteen: Training**

A week had gone by in Rivendell since Auroa had been comforted by the twins and she was beginning to feel a little better about the whole awful destiny thing. Every morning she was woken up by the twins and then went down to breakfast with them. They had some interesting methods of waking people up and Auroa soon learnt to just be up before they arrived. Things usually got messy if she wasn't. They usually took her outside after they had eaten. Occasionally Amethyst and Merlin had joined them and once her Grandfather. Although he hadn't had much chance to spend time with her he'd been working most of the week he had promised to spend a whole day with her next week. He hadn't even been in Rivendell for the past few days Elrond had sent him to protect the borders against attacks such as the one the day of Auroas arrival.

It was almost like having a large family. The twins and Amethyst had become her much older siblings and the rest of the household a mixture of Aunts and Uncles. Not to mention her grandfather. It was a nice feeling, even if the twins were becoming slightly too overprotective. According to them being a human as well as being a trouble magnet meant she was extremely breakable and needed protecting at all times.

Today though was different. Her Grandfather had arrived home last night and this morning when Auroa was woken it was not to loud shouts cold water on her bed. Today when she opened her eyes it was to the sight of Grandfathers smiling face as he looked down at her.

"Good morning Vanwa" He greeted her softly whilst looking fondly down at her.

Stifling a yawn Auroa sat up rubbing her eyes and acknowledged her grandfather,

"What time is it? It's not even light yet." She asked in outrage after taking a glance out the window.

Glorfindel chuckled lightly,

"It is five in the morning. And is that the best welcome you can come up with after I've been away."

Auroa blushed a little at her rudeness and looked down.

"Sorry Grandfather I was just surprised, and I'm not really a morning person."

He smiled softly again,

"It doesn't matter child. I have been forewarned about your abysmal mood in the mornings. Something which we will have to work on as this is the time you will be getting up at everyday to train with me. Today is your first day so I will excuse your mood, now up you get we're going to breakfast first."

She groaned and fell against her pillows again.

"You only just got back; you don't wanna be up this early with me." She shot him a pleading look.

He only smirked and walked out the room. "Get dressed Auroa; I will meet you in the hall in ten minutes. And wear old clothes." He hollered back to her.

"I've been here for less than two weeks; I don't own any old clothes." Was her indignant retaliation.

In the end she settled for 'borrowing' some leggings and an old shirt from the twins. She was sure they wouldn't mind, and if they did? Well it was too late now. Soon after getting dressed she huffed her way to the eating hall.

The training gardens of the house of Elrond were as beautiful as the rest of his house. A large area of lush grass was separated into several fenced sections. In these sections different students could receive their education in swords or knifes. One side of the garden lead into the forest surrounding Rivendell while the other three had high green hedges around it. It was in the farthest section that Auroa could be found.

She was lay flat on her back. Her once clean clothes were completely covered with mud and there were several rips in them. She severely hoped that whichever twin they belonged to would not ask for them back. Her forehead was shining with sweat and there was a long scratch down the side of her neck. Her borrowed sword had been flung out of her hand and lay several feet away.

All in all she was very annoyed. Even more so when her damn grandfather started to laugh at her, again. "Come Auroa get up" he encouraged her still smiling despite the glowering look he was being given. He was standing above her holding out his hand. She crossed her arms turned her head away and started to pout.

Glorfindel sighed, "Please will you get up Auroa?" he coaxed.

"That depends; will you knock me down again?"

"You need to train Auroa it is essential to your survival. You have no hope of defeating Kalinan if you do not train and I refuse to loose you when it can be avoided."

He looked slightly annoyed now Auroa noted better get up.

"Don't worry my child; this is your first time using a sword you are doing well. I remember training the twins, they were just as bad." he reassured her whilst pulling her up.

"We were not." Came identical offended voices. When Auroa looked over she could see the twins both leaning on the fence and frowning at her grandfather.

"We were not as bad as she is." One noted raising his eyebrows at Glorfindel and then, "Is that my shirt?"

Avoiding the question Auroa growled out, "Oh thanks for the support guys, its nice to know how much you care about my self esteem."

Laughing Elrohir answered, "Don't worry Vanwa, most people start out like you, just not us. You should have seen Estel when he started out he was worse than you, now he's one of the best."

"And as for you," Elladan pointed at Glorfindel "I would be very careful, I am officially offended."

And with that they turned around and stalked off.

Glorfindel shook his head then turned back to Auroa "Now, up"

And they were off again.

After Three and a half hours training with the sword Glorfindel finally allowed his granddaughter to go and take a bath. Bruised, tired and dirty she started to limp off.

"Once you have cleaned up Lord Elrond would like to meet with you in the library." He shouted after her. He voice was far too cheerful for Auroas liking.

Lord Elrond of Rivendell was watching the newest addition to his house with a small smile. She was sat opposite him in the library meeting one of his most trusted advisors, Erestor.

Erestor whilst also one of his close friends was sometimes admittedly really rather dull. He was planning on contributing his own training for her. He felt the young girl should know more of his favorite subject, the history of middle earth. Currently he was lecturing her on what she would need for her lessons, the state that he expected her to turn up in etc. She was clearly not appreciating it.

Auroa had her elbows on the table her hand supporting her head. Said hand was pushing up her still damp hair while the other was playing with a stray thread on her leggings. Her eyes were drooping slightly; bless her she had, had a rather stressful day.

After another ten minutes Erestor had finally run out of steam and departed with a slight bow to his lord leaving the elf and girl alone.

Auroa slowly turned around on in her chair to look at Elrond a frown firmly fixed on her face, "Please tell me I don't need to do this. I don't think I can handle anymore time with him."

With an amused smirk firmly fixed the stern lord surveyed Auroa who now had a pleading look in her eyes, "Oh but it is essential to your survival, and besides if Lord Erestor is not making you suffer then he is making everyone else suffer." And with that said her departed laughing and leaving behind a gob smacked girl.

Auroa decided it was time to get help from the twins.

**End notes**

Vanwa: Lost, nickname from twins because she was lost to middle earth and her father for most her life, also she spent her first time in middle earth lost and found it whilst lost.

Thanks for reading and apologies for the spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm aware I'm too good at those


	16. Family fights

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from he lord of the rings books or films just Amethyst, Merlin and Auroa. The rest belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Chapter sixteen: Family fights **

The next day Auroa was woken early yet again by her grandfather shaking her shoulder and telling her to get ready. By the time she had sat up ready to yell at him for waking her he was out the door and half way down the hall. Grumbling she left the warm bed and quickly ran across to her wardrobe the icy floor freezing against her feet. Today was definitely not going to be a good day she decided.

After dressing quickly she hurried to breakfast scowling the whole way. When she arrived at the breakfast table she plunked herself down next her grandfather and started to moodily pick at her food. Glorfindel looked down at her a frown marring his ageless face. Raising his eyebrows he decided that he had better put a stop to these atrocious moods before they became a habit though he decided that a softer approach was most likely the best way to deal with her. Auroa was still a child.

"Vanwa, is there a problem?" He enquired quietly hoping not to draw the attention of anyone else at the table, though nothing seemed to escape Lord Elrond who was currently gazing at them a knowing look in his eye. Auroa looked up from her food with a defiant stare.

"No, nothing at all _dear _Grandfather." She stated rather rudely before returning to glaring at her food. Glorfindel raised his eyebrows. His granddaughter was well known for her bad morning moods but this was taking it too far. He raised himself out of his chair and quickly folded his napkin placing it delicately on the table.

"I shall meet you in the training fields in exactly twenty minutes. If you are not there then you shall suffer the consequences." He told Auroa before briskly walking off. She stared after him. He was never usually this strict. Since she had arrived he had been so overjoyed at the prospect of having a family again that he had been allowing her to get away with most things.

Half an hour later she was wandering through the gardens of Rivendell wondering just how her grandfather had expected her to find the damn fighting fields; she'd only been there once after all. She sighed after walking through yet another gate and finding yet another garden behind it. She wished Amethyst were here. She had hardly seen her since she had arrived at Rivendell and she longed to see her friend. Longed to see someone who didn't think of her as some sort of weapon to save the bloody world.

She didn't think she could stand it if she had to listen to another of her grandfather's; you are a savior so act like one, Speeches. She was fourteen for god's sake the last thing she needed was the weight of the world on her shoulders. And she didn't intend to take anymore demands or orders from someone who was supposed to be protecting her. He was her Grandfather he was supposed to get her away from the war, not purposely send her into one. Right now all she wanted to do was go back to her old world. Even if it meant going to live with complete strangers ho had basically thrown her mother out. 'Well' she thought, 'I will tell him exactly how I feel just as soon as I find him.' she vowed to herself.

An hour later she stumbled onto the training fields and spotted Glorfindel sitting on the edge of a fence looking at her in disappointment. She frowned; he had no right being disappointed in her. She was trying her hardest in all this to make sense of what she was supposed to do and train for her 'destiny'. He was expecting far too much from her.

As she approached he hopped off of the fence and crossed his arms. Looking up at him Auroa could tell that he was upset but there was no way that she was backing down.

"Auroa. Did I not tell you to be here twenty minutes after I left the table?"

She glowered up at him, "Yes."

Breathing deeply Glorfindel looked down at her frustration and desperation clearly showing in his eyes, "Then may I ask why it took you an hour and a half? I know you dislike getting up early in the morning but there is no need to ruin everyone's day because of your own bad mood, perhaps you should make an effort to if not be happy in the morning then at least less hostile. Your mother would be ashamed of the way that you have been behaving?"

Auroa looked up at him in shocked silence tears quickly filling her stormy eyes. Her mum wouldn't really be disappointed would she? Or would she hate her for being short with her grandfather? After all she had loved him first. Her grandfather seemed oblivious to her mounting distress too caught up in his angry rant.

"You may not like what your future holds but believe me if you don't work harder then you will like it even less. I am putting all my efforts into training you so that you can stay alive, your mother left the man she loved because of it and you can't even make the effort to turn up to your lessons. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Glorfindel ended. During his lecture he had turned away from his granddaughter and so could not see the tears that were making there way down her face.

She looked at him both furious and upset. She narrowed her stormy eyes and started to yell back, "The only reason you're trying so hard is because if I die so does everyone else. You're my grandfather the only family I know you're not supposed to send me into a war that I most likely won't come out of."

Glorfindel whirled around in surprise looking at Auroa with wonder. Instead of meeting his eyes she lowered hers to the ground. "And I got lost, so I couldn't have got here on time anyway. You didn't show me the way yesterday." She admitted quietly turning around she started to run from the fields ignoring the shouts from behind her.

Auroa kept on running until she reached the house again. She briefly considered running to her room and staying in there but at the moment she didn't want to talk to her grandfather and that would be the first place that he'd look. Instead she continued into one of the corridors next to her own, she had seen Amethyst disappearing down here yesterday and hoped that her room was one down here.

Sure enough after about five minutes Auroa could here the sounds of barking coming from behind one of the closed doors. " Merlin will you stop that you insufferable little fluff ball" Amethyst's voice drifted out over Merlin's barks and Auroa smiled at the sound of it. Stepping closer she knocked on the door and heard Merlin yelps become even more excited.

"Merlin for the love of the Valar stop that racket this instant" The door opened a crack and Amethyst peered out to see who was disturbing her. When she took in the tear stained cheeks of Auroa she scowled and opened the door wider allowing Auroa to get through.

When Auroa walked in she had to laugh. Amethysts room looked exactly the same as her purple tent did and the sight of it made her feel less tense. Walking over to a low stool she slid onto it and allowed her face to fall back into misery. Amethyst sat cross legged across from her and reached out to hold her hand.

"He doesn't care at all Amethyst." Auroa said her voice so low she may have well as whispered. " All he wanted me for was to defeat that bloody lunatic, I thought I'd found some family, someone to look after me now that my mum is dead and he doesn't even care." She started to sob again.

Amethyst gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, " Are you sure? You may just be over reacting or have taken something the wrong way. We could all see Glorfindel's happiness when you came back to us Auroa that could not have been invented" Auroa gazed up at her not convinced in the slightest. " He told me my mother would be ashamed of me and he was so angry but I really couldn't find the fields I wasn't late on purpose" She cried in despair. Amethyst was at a loss of what to say and simply hugged her friend hoping that Glorfindel would hurry up and put this right.

Meanwhile Glorfindel was running around in absolute panic having had no idea where his granddaughter had run off to. After quickly checking her room and the gardens he had gone to the twins who were now also out looking, then to their father who was now currently trying to calm him down.

" Please Glorfindel, she can not have left the valley the guards would have seen her." He tried to pat his friend on the arm comfortingly but Glorfindel was moving around too much for him to succeed. " But who knows what she'll do. I was too angry Elrond I didn't even listen to her reasons for being late and I said some things about her mother I certainly shouldn't have. She may hate me forever. My only family may hate me. What am I going to do?" He drew in a shaky breath before continuing." And how on earth have I allowed my self to let her think all I think of her is a weapon? I am a failure as a grandfather." He concluded hopelessly.

"Perhaps Amethyst has seen her." Elrond suggested gently and after a short nod from Glorfindel they set off to her rooms.

As soon as they neared Amethyst's door they knew this is were they would find her as the sounds of sobs could be heard through the heavy oak. Pushing open the door Glorfindel saw his granddaughter curled up in the arms of her friend, said friend was glaring at him. Merlin then decided to start yapping alerting Auroa to his presence. Amethyst stood and gently placed Auroa back on the floor before stalking out of the room with an angrily muttered, "About time you idiot. Make sure you fix it."

He swiftly went to Auroa and wrapped her in his arms rocking her slightly until she had calmed down a little. As soon as her tears had subsided he turned her so that she could look at him. As he took in the blotchy cheeks and bloodshot eyes he felt a stab of guilt. "I am so sorry." He whispered and she looked at him in shock.

"I don't think of you as a weapon at all Vanwa despite what you think. When I was pressuring you to take part in training it was because I want you to survive I barely think abut the rest of the world's survival. And as for what I said about your mother, it is not true. She would be proud of everything you have done here, as am I." He bent down and kissed her forehead murmuring once again that he was sorry.

Auroa looked up at him and wondered how Amethyst always managed to be right. "That's okay Grandfather, I forgive you. It was partly my fault for being in such a foul mood. I don't think I really thought you thought that anyway" She wound her arms around his neck and the two of them continued to hug each other.

**End notes**

Whooo longest chapter yet. Review please. As always sorry about my spelling and grammar.

Vanwa- Lost.


	17. The third brother

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize from the lord of the rings books or movies.

Very sorry for the huge wait my computer broke and I had to rewrite everything.

After Auroa and her grandfather had resolved their differences they decided to spend the day aimlessly wondering the gardens of Rivendell. Her grandfather had assured her there was nothing more peaceful than to spend time in the beautiful grounds. Auroa was extremely thankful for the day off. Despite having a 'destiny' that insured certain fighting she simply wasn't made for such strenuous activities and after just one day of training she was exhausted.

Her tranquil day was put slightly down however when her grandfather turned to her and assured her, grin fixed in place that she would be hard at work again tomorrow. She glared at him as the two sat down on a circled bench that had a beautiful statue within it's midst.

It was of a striking woman, or rather elleth gazing up at the stars. Auroa was in awe of its beauty. Although there were many sculptures throughout Rivendell this one was different somehow. More life like as if she were a real person just stood examining the heavens.

Glorfindel watched his granddaughter admire the figure, "Beautiful is she not?" He asked. "Very." Auroa answered in a whisper although not quite sure why she was whispering.

"It is of the Lady Celebrian before she left to reside in the undying lands." Glorfindel ended sadly and gazed at the likeness of his friend. Auroa was frowning it seemed she was thinking hard.

"Is she Elladan and Elrohir's mother?" She asked. Her grandfather appeared surprised.

"They told you about her?" She nodded. "Then you are very lucky because the twins have not spoken about their mother since she left. Not even to their father." Auroa tipped her head to the side and continued looking at the statue this time thinking of her own mother.

"Can she never come back from the undying lands?" Glorfindel shook his head sadly. "Once you have gone to Valinor you never want to come back." Auroa looked shocked.

"What not even for her children or Lord Elrond?" Glorfindel hesitated trying to find a way to explain, "When Celebrian left these shores she was broken. Not physically but in her mind. She was troubled and in pain over ordeals she had been forced to endure. When she reached the undying lands she found peace. Besides her husband and children will join her one day."

Auroa shook her head, "Poor Elladan and Elrohir."

"Yes." Agreed Glorfindel, "And poor Elrond and Arwen. Not to mention her parents. I know what it feels like to lose a child"

It was later on that day when Auroa and her grandfather were taking a walk around the realm that the twins ran excitedly into them. They skidded to a halt in front of the girl and elf laughing joyfully. Elladan grabbed hold of Auroa and breathlessly spun her around.

"What has made you two happy all of a sudden?" Glorfindel questioned suspiciously, "You've pulled some sort ridicules prank again haven't you?"

The twins only laughed again as they shook their heads. "Estel is home." Explained Elladan. "Oh." Exclaimed Auroa, "He's your brother right?" Elrohir smiled,

"He's our adopted brother. He's a little human like you." He chuckled and ruffled her hair causing Auroa to scowl and Glorfindel to roll his eyes. "I hardly think you can describe Estel as little."

"True." Elrohir allowed as he threw an arm around Auroa's shoulders and began to lead her away. "But he is like our dear Vanwa here." Carried on Elladan also throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Young." Said Elrohir

"Trouble magnet." Continued Elladan

"Constantly in need of strong brave elf warriors such as our selves" They both chorused together.

Auroa whacked both of them in the stomach. "I'm not young or a trouble magnet and I certainly do not need you." She huffed.

They both snorted, "Ah little Vanwa you are only fourteen. I can assure you that you are rather young. Not to mention the fact that whenever we allow you out of our sight you fall, pull things on top of you, occasionally stumble into large bodies of water and almost drown."

"I only fell in the damn water because you scared me out of my wits and as for being young. Only when compared to you, you ancient moron."

"Now Vanwa don't get cheeky." Laughed Elladan whilst ruffling her hair and smiling down in what can only described as a patronizing manner.

"Is Estel the one who's going to be travelling with us?" She asked no one in particular.

"It is." Her grandfather answered her, "He's a very skilled ranger so can help with your survival skills, sword training and he'll probably want to teach you to fight in cases without a weapon handy." Yay thought Auroa dryly, more training. Although after the previous fiasco she didn't voice her complaints.

"Yeah and be careful I've heard he's a very strict teacher." Said Elrohir. "But not to worry if he annoys you then just pinch his ribs. It makes him squeal like a girl." Both Elladan and Elrohir smirked and stared off seemingly remembering past events

Auroa heard her grandfather chortling and when she looked back at him he was shaking his head, "He'll be furious with you for telling her that." The twins both grinned mischievously, "And he'd better remember that there are worse things we could tell her." Said Elladan.

The twins had been leading her to Elrond's study and after knocking they made their way in. Elrond was sat behind his desk as usual looking as stately as ever. He smiled warmly at her as she walked inside. Arwen was sat in an armchair by the window and stood next to her was a man that Auroa assumed to be Estel.

He was quite tall with dark unruly hair and stubble. His eyes were a steely grey but were surprisingly warm when he gazed at her. She felt the arms on her shoulders remove themselves and then Elladan and Elrohir strode forward to embrace their brother. "Ah brother you have returned." Said Elladan.

"Yes, smelly, dirty and covered in bruises." Added Elrohir.

"You missed me then." The man laughed then looked back at Auroa. "Auroa I take it?"

She nodded shyly, "My father has been telling me all about you." His lips were twitching upwards and Auroa became suspicious. "He's been making fun of me hasn't he?" She asked in a flat voice,

Estel burst out laughing and the rest of the room were attempting to stifle their laughter. "Not to worry." Estel assured her, "He makes fun of me too apparently it's because he loves me. And because I'm the youngest and an easy target." The twins smirked at that. It looked as if they too had been targeting poor Estel.

"Well you can relax now brother dearest." Said Elrohir then nodded at me, "She's an even easier target than you."

"Yeah." Said Elladan laughing "She manages to get herself into ridicules situations with out anyone's help."

Arwen leaned over and pinched his arm. "Don't be so mean." Elladan gasped and grasped his arm which made Auroa smirk, "Yeah shut up Elladan or I'll set Amethyst on you." Elladan narrowed his eyes at her, "Amethyst wouldn't hurt me."

Auroa gave him a wicked smirked, "She would if I asked nicely."

All he could do to answer that was stick out his tongue. "Children do behave." Sighed Elrond from behind his desk. They both turned to him and Auroa crossed her arms. "I do believe I still owe you for abandoning me with Erestor so you do realize that you have now insulted me twice." His eyebrows rose and Auroa could tell he found her amusing. Then her grandfathers voice from behind cut in,

"And do you realize that if you do anything you will be punished. And I can assure you, you will find my punishments unpleasant."

"Well," She paused thinking hard, "You'll have to prove it was me first. Twins?" She looked over to them and they grinned, "Work to do." They sang simultaneously then both put their arms back around Auroas shoulders and the three of them marched out. Left behind were two elven lords in shock and Estel and Arwen trying to hide their amusement.

**End notes**

Vanwa-lost

Very sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes and for the long wait. Review please.


	18. Revenge is sweet

**Chapter eighteen- Revenge is sweet**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Lord of the rings books or films That's all J.R.R. Toliens. I do however own Auroa amethyst kalinan and larien.

Auroa had stormed out of Lord Elrond's office fully intending to take revenge straight away. The twins however had other ideas. According to the supreme genius of the elven twins it would be far better to bide their time. Elrond was of course expecting her to retaliate and so it would be much more amusing they assured her to wait until he had let down his guard.

After a few days Auroa realized just how determined Elrond was to stop whatever plans he thought she had. He had ordered her grandfather to move on in her training and now added Aragorn to the list of people helping to train her. Whilst they were out in the wild he would help her learn how to survive in the wilderness but until it was time to leave he was helping her grandfather teach her swordsmanship.

Unfortunately for her she had mentioned homework to her grandfather when trying to explain to him the education system of her other world. He took to the idea like a duck to water and now she was being told she had to perfect moves in between training sessions. By the time she had finally finished working for the day she was simply too tired to arrange any fantastic pranks for Elrond. In fact only the day before she had been so tired after dinner that Elladan had, had to throw her over his shoulder and carry her back to her room.

Auroa was flat on her back looking up at a clear blue sky. Again. She was beginning to see a pattern forming. They'd knock her down, she'd get up, they'd knock her down, and she'd get up. It was becoming rather tiresome and judging by the blinding pain in her back she was going to have some massive bruises when she woke up tomorrow. It was definitely a mistake to practice with the twins.

Her grandfather had gone to a nearby ranger camp for the weekend to do whatever he was supposed to do as a lord of Imladris. Before he had gone he had given Auroa several moves that she had to have perfected before he returned home. She was having immense difficulty with it and didn't dare go to Aragorn who had given her the day off after she had assured him she knew the moves well. In an act of desperation she had asked the twins for help. An idea- which as we have already discussed- was a very bad one.

Suddenly two identical faces interrupted Auroas view of the sky. "Do you mind?" She asked scathingly, "I happen to be watching the sky." Elladan raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly, "Ready to stop yet?" He enquired lightly. Auroa scowled, stupid prissy elf. He was doing this on purpose. She sighed, "Was there something else you wanted to do?" She knew full well that they had something planned.

"Well my beautiful, darling human do you perhaps remember a conversation we had a few days ago concerning the atrocious behaviour of our dear father? Or have you perhaps forgotten that our father has not only insulted you twice but also left you alone with one of Rivendell's most feared elves. "Asked Elrohir, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Auroas own lit up and a grin snuck onto her face. "You have an idea?" She guessed.

The both chuckled slightly, "Oh yeah. We have an idea." Auroa stood up and brushed off her pants. ," You'll still have to help me practice later." She grumbled as she stood up and followed the twins off to Elladan's room.

When she followed the twins into the slightly cluttered room Auroa was shocked to see a large piece of paper spread out on the floor. The twins quickly knelt down next to it and then looked expectantly up at her. She drew nearer and looked at the diagrams that were drawn on it. As she processed the plan a grin began to unfurl on her face. "I take it that that grin means you like it then?" Elrohir enquired slyly.

The three of them set to work immediately each one with a crucial role to play. Out of the three of them Elladan was the most skilful at breaking into places so he was sent off to his fathers room. Elrohir who was on good terms with the head cook was sent on his way to the kitchens and Auroa was left to set up the stairs and crowd control.

**Elladan POV**

Elladan was perched on the edge of a tree that was conveniently enough situated right outside his Fathers bedroom. He could see his father and Lord Erestor sat around the fire place each with a glass of wine. It had become dark outside and Elladan watched as his father stood up showed his friend out before extinguishing the fire and climbing into bed. He waited half an hour to make sure his father was asleep; after all if he was caught it was bound to be painful.

After getting him self onto the balcony he quietly pulled open the balcony door and tip toed into the room. His father was lay in the huge four poster bed that was in the middle of the room a green comforter was slung over him and his usually stern face was free of his customary frown. Elladan grinned evilly.

It had been a long time since he'd been into his father's room, he could still remember the days when he'd have to creep in here at night because of nightmares. Since his mother had sailed he tended to avoid the room, it just didn't seem right to see the bed with only his father in it. Oh well, emotional time over. He had a job to do.

Quietly he made his way over to the giant wooden wardrobe and opened the doors. Pulling a pocket knife out of his pants he quickly went to work.

**Elrohir POV**

Elrohir got up early the next morning when only staff was up and about. He was chirpy as he strode off to the kitchens. This in its self was a cause for people to be anxious. A happy Elrohir was a mischievous Elrohir and that was never good. Therefore as he made his was downstairs the few elves he past shot him cautious looks. Paying absolutely no mind to them what so ever Elrohir bounded into the kitchen as happy as ever and strolled over to a playful looking red haired elf stood by the window. "Earo!" Elrohir greeted warmly. The elf glanced up and grinned at the son of Elrond. "I take it your here to get some sort of revenge on your father?" He grinned slightly and rolled his eyes in an exasperated way. "How did you know?" Elrohir asked sounding completely unconcerned that Earo knew he was planning on pranking his father. It seemed as if this was somewhat of a regular occurrence. Earo looked amused, "We have been informed by Lord Glorfindel that you, your brother or the little human girl may try to give Lord Elrond a 'surprise' and if this is the case to stop you immediately."

"Hmm," Elrohir mused, "But you didn't see a thing did you?" "Of course not my friend, I was busy attending to my duties and had no time at all to ether help or stop you. Now, what do you need." Elrohir grinned. "Well I have a feeling that my father will want to break his fast in the safety of his own room today and that simply will not do." Earo grinned as Elrohir whispered his idea to him.

**Auroa**

Whilst Elrohir was in the kitchens Auroa was outside of Elrond's room setting up her part of the prank. She sincerely hoped that she wouldn't be caught because Lord Elrond was defiantly not someone to annoy. She kept getting strange niggling feelings telling her to stop what she was doing and go back to bed before she was caught. But then the aching in her legs from all the hours of practice he ordered reminded her of why she was doing this.

Auroa carried on down the hall way to the top of the stairs and quickly finished what she was doing. Once she was finished she looked around and spotted Elladan hiding behind a huge vase. He beckoned her over and the two crouched down waiting for the fun to start.

**Elrond **

Lord Elrond awoke with a start. Something didn't feel right but he couldn't quite place what so it was with a guarded step that he left his bed and made his way to the bathroom. He started the day the same as every other, with a long soak. After pouring in numerous bathing oils he started to relax but still couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness so the soaking was cut short and he pulled himself out of the water.

It was as he was drying his hair that he first realized something was wrong. The arm that he had raised in front of his face was a rather strange red colour. Damn, he just knew this was down to Auroa and his sons. Most likely his son's idea, where those two gained their mischievous side he would never know. Groaning he went to look in his mirror to see how bad the damage was and wasn't surprised to note that his entire body was a vibrant red colour.

It will only have been a light flower dye and would likely have come off entirely in around a week but in the mean time he couldn't possibly venture out of his room. He knew that there were guards posted outside of his room and so shouted to on of them that he would like to eat his breakfast alone today and could some please be sent up.

After five minutes there was a knock on the door and a maid came bustling in. Elrond who was still inside his bathing chambers shouted for her to leave it on the table and he soon herd the click of his door being shut. Lying on the table was a simple meal of fruit and bread and Elrond sat to read whilst he ate.

After a few mouthfuls of the fruit he began to realize that his sons were not yet finished with him as his mouth began to burn. Wildly he looked around for water, juice anything but it seemed the kitchen staff had neglected to bring him anything. Stumbling out of the room he made his way to the main staircase not looking where he was going he missed the loose string that was tied around the top of the stairs and as his foot caught in it a ringing began.

That coupled with the sting around his foot caused him to slip down the stairs and land on his back. Unfortunately for him the ringing had brought everyone within hearing range to see what was going on. They all found him at the bottom of the stairs a bright red colour and an unfortunate hole in back of his trousers. He was frowning and glaring at anyone who dared laugh.

Hidden behind the vase Elladan and Auroa were clutching their sides and shaking in an attempt not to laugh. A moment later though Auroa was no longer laughing as at the end of the corridor stood unnoticed by anyone else was her grandfather. Stood next to him, well stooped next to him was Elrohir whose ear was tightly in Glorfindel's grasp.

Next to Auroa Elladan groaned in despair and he couldn't help but echo him when her grandfathers eyes found her.

**End notes**

Sorry for any spelling mistakes my keyboard is really messed up and sometimes misses out letters. Also sorry about grammar mistakes unfortunately that's my entire fault.

Earo- Sea-Dylan


	19. Running in the rain

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Lord of the rings books or films. That all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. I do own Auroa, kalinan, larien and Amethyst.

Sorry about the long update my laptop was broken and I hate exams.

Chapter nineteen: Only two days to go

More time with Erestor. That's what you get when you humiliate an elven lord.

According to her grandfather she could have got much worse but due to the amount of training she was being subjected to there wasn't actually any time for more punishment. Apparently had it not been argued to Elrond that she may actually die if any more was inflicted on her then he would have scheduled in extra sessions. Poor Elladan and Elrohir were being put through much worse. Talking about her stupid training she was supposed to be there now.

She was sat in Lord Elronds gardens admiring the flowers and simply could not bothered moving and go down to the training fields. There was no way she'd be on time now anyway. She was utterly exhausted and seriously if she'd thought training with her grandfather had been hard then it was nothing compared to what she was going through with Aragorn because that was pure hell.

According to Aragorn she had better start getting used to it because when they left for Mirkwood not only would they be travelling all day they would also be training throughout the day and after they had finished that they would be training when they stopped again. To Auroa it sounded like hell.

The only plus that she could think of was that Amethyst and of course Merlin would be joining them. What with the constant work it was always difficult for Auroa to find time to see them.

Sighing she pushed herself off of the bench wincing as he ankle gave a weak twinge of pain. It had been healing nicely and Auroa thought it had been as good as new but with all the training everyone seemed to forget that she'd had a broken ankle only a few short months ago. Sighing she started limping down to the training fields. This was going to be her last training session before they left in two days and thank god because she was aching, had hurt her ankle and was sick to death of being hit. However as much as a relief it was not to be training the two days would not be spent relaxing as Auroa had hoped. She would be preparing to leave, getting fitted for new clothes and generally other unpleasant jobs she wasn't looking forward to.

She was almost to the fields now and she could already see her grandfather and Aragorn stood side by side, arms crossed and watching her make her slow and painful way down to them. The slowness was genuinely not her fault. In fact when she thought about it, it was all Aragorn's fault.

Xxx Flashback xxx

Auroa looked up at the sky and groaned, it was starting to rain. Whoopee like the day couldn't get any worse. She'd been late for training yet again. Usually only worth a lecture but apparently Aragorn was in a bad mood. So there she was. Jogging. And not only jogging but jogging through a wood, on her own and desperately hoping not to get lost. And now it was raining. Typical.

**1 hour later**

How any of them believed that she was going to become a world savior when she couldn't even jog along a clearly marked path she had no idea. I mean yeah she'd wondered from the path but she had, had a very good reason for that. It had been rainy, and her hair was getting wet and all she'd wanted was to find a sheltered bit.

AHA. There the path was. All the way up that steep hill. Brilliant. Auroa sighed and started up the hill. She was breathing heavily by the time she was only half way up and she was absolutely positive she looked a mess.

She stumbled a little on the way to the path and just as she reached up a foot to heave herself onto the path the other slid down. She lost her footing as her previously broken ankle twisted yet again and quickly she grabbed a tree root just above her head. With difficulty she pulled herself onto the path and lay flat for a moment breathing heavily and just letting the rain fall onto her.

It only took her a moment to recover then she got back onto her feet wincing as she did because of the pain in her ankle. With a frown on her face and her teeth gritted she made her way back to the training field.

XXX End of flashback XXX

And now she was late again. She hoped to god that they wouldn't make her run again. She hadn't actually told them that she'd hurt her ankle. The reason that they still thought she was capable of being a savior, a hero was because half the stuff she messed up on she kept a secret. Well they'd certainly noticed now. She'd managed to keep walking all day but was definitely not capable of walking properly.

As she reached the field she noticed both of the people waiting were frowning in concern and her grandfather was walking to meet her.

"What happened?" His voice was almost resigned but she could detect the worry.

"Nothing. What makes you think something's wrong?" She asked innocently. He frowned again. "Auroa I suggest that you don't lie to me." As she opened her mouth to reply he hastily added, "And don't bother playing it down either."

Auroa glared, "I wasn't going to." Aragorn walked up behind Glorfindel and gave her annoyed look. "So what happened to your foot? Or is it ankle?"

"Ankle." She muttered. He shook his head.

"When?"

"When I was running yesterday. I tripped on the mud." Aragorn pursed his lips and hopped over the fence Glorfindel following. "You should have told us immediately". Her grandfather scolded her.

"Why? It's fine." She protested against her grandfather's tone since it usually lead to a lecture.

"Clearly it isn't since you're limping." Aragorn said as he picked her up and started to walk back to the main building. "Hey! What are you doing?" Auroa yelled whilst trying to squirm out of Aragorn's grasp.

"Stay still." Aragorn barked, " If you have injured your self on one of my exercises I should have been informed immediately. What if you have made it worse and we can't leave on time in two days?"

Great he's making me feel guilty, Auroa thought glumly. "Sorry." She tried. Aragorn sighed and hook his head. "What if you had permanently injured your ankle?" He asked. "It would be my own fault." She ventured.

"Despite what you may think Auroa I do care about you and if I've had even the tiniest part in helping you get hurt I would like to be told so that I can fix it. Okay?"

She nodded quickly as he took her into the healing rooms. He sat her down on one of the beds and set about taking off her shoe whilst her grandfather moved around the room picking up bandages and different herbs. Within ten minutes her ankle had been bound and Aragorn was carrying her back to her room.

Once he'd put her in bed he said, "Don't put any weight onto this for the next two days okay?" She reassured him with a nod and he kissed her forehead before leaving her alone.

All she could think was that thank god she hadn't had to do any training.

End notes

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Review please. **


	20. The goodbye list and horses

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything from the Lord of the rings books or movies that belongs to J.R.R Tolkien I do however own Auroa, Larien, Amethyst etc.

**Chapter twenty: **List of goodbyes

Supplies had been gathered, provisions packed and Auroa had made sure spare underwear had been added. And finally, finally it was time to leave Rivendale. Well in three hours to be exact. Three whole hours to say goodbye to Elrond's house. Of course all the most important people would be traveling with Auroa, Glorfindel, Aragorn, The twins, Amethyst and Merlin along with a whole guard of Elrond's finest warriors. Just in case they ran into any trouble. Auroa supposed trouble meant blood thirsty orcs intent on killing them but she wasn't too sure.

But there were still some people that she had to leave behind. Everyone was telling her that it was okay and that she'd be back with them again soon but somehow she couldn't quite believe them. She was going on what sounded like a suicide mission and even if she did manage to survive. 'Soon'. She couldn't imagine that killing the most evil person in the world would only take a few moments so soon was sounding more like forever.

Auroa hummed to herself as walked down the hall that lead to the library. It was silent as usual. People didn't seem to dare speak anywhere near the library in fear of disturbing Erestor. Everyone knew that if you disturbed Erestor then you were most likely earning yourself several hours of 'community service' and one lengthy lecture. Once she reached the double doors leading into the library she pushed it open slightly and stuck her head inside.

The place looked like it usually did. Dim, dusty and full of books. The book shelves were mounted around the room and in the middle sat several tables, all groaning under the weight from the books. From what Auroa could tell nothing in this library had changed in the last few hundred years and if Erestor got his way it would stay that way for a few hundred more.

Erestor was sat in front of one of the tables with his head almost hidden from view by stack of books. His head was bent over a pile of papers and a quill in his hand until he raised his head to look at her. "Ah Auroa, did you need something?" He asked seemingly irritated that he'd been disturbed. "Nope," Auroa said cheerily, "Just wanted to say goodbye."

Erestors eyebrows rose, "To me?" "Uh huh." She nodded. "Why? I had the distinct impression that you disliked me enormously."

"Well, we have spent an awful lot of time together. What with me turning Elrond red and all. So anyway, cya"

"I will be at the leaving ceremony you know." He said.

"Yeah whatever." She waved as she popped her head back into the hallway and then carried on down to Elrond's office. He was next on her list of goodbyes.

As she arrived at his doors he was just walking out of them. As he saw her he smiled gently. Thankfully once the redness had disappeared from his body so had his anger towards the pranksters. "All ready?" He asked as he fell into step with Auroa down the hallway. "Kind of. I just have to say goodbye to Larien. And you."

"Me?"

"Yep. Goodbye." Elrond looked at her as if she was slightly crazy then smiled once again. "Farewell Auroa. I bid you pleasant tidings until our next meeting." Then he bowed. This time it was Auroas turn to look at him as a crazy one laughing she waved. "Goodbye would have done." She informed him before waving goodbye once again and turning off to the section of the house where the maids lived.

Larien had been a godsend ever since Auroa had arrived at Rivendale. She did pretty much everything for Auroa. Se knew that as soon as she was having to make her own meals and find her own clothes and things she would defiantly be the most missed.

When Auroa arrived at Lariens room she was bustling about folding clothes and fussing in several of her drawers. "Oh Lady Auroa! There you are."

"I told you to forget the Lady."

"Of course Auroa. I was about to come and find you. You haven't packed extra leggings. I know you grandfather and Lord Elronds sons want you to arrive in Mirkwood fully presented in a dress but if I know you you'll want to travel in leggings after the first day so I'm going to sneak you some into your pack."  
"You fuss too much." Auroa said with a yawn. "I came to say goodbye. You do realize that technically you stopped being my maid several hours ago. You don't actually have to pack me anything." She pointed out.

"Oh don't be silly. You'll need them." She came over to Auroa and gave her a huge hug. "I'm sure you'll have fun. I wish I was going. You're going to see the world Auroa it'll be amazing and then you'll come home." She said it so easily and care free as if nothing was wrong with it at all.

"You mean after killing the psycho." Larien sniffed and didn't even answer.

Three hours had gone pretty fast when it came down to it and before she knew it Auroa was stood before a huge crowd of people waiting to go. It was only noon and the sun was beating down on everyone gathered. Auroa was dreading having to travel in the heat but Elladan had threatened to tie her ankles to his horse and have her dragged along if she complained even once. Joy.

Elrond was stood at the front of the leaving party facing the crowd and blabbering on about some drivel. Saving the world, hero, long journey, blah, blah, blah. The crowd gathered seemed to be enjoying it though. They kept on nodding and cheering. Unfortunately all Auroa could think about was the fact that she was supposed to be able to control a horse on her own by now. And as a consequence was expected to ride to Mirkwood.

She was dreading it. She hated horses and could hardly ride them. And they smelt. Whilst she'd been caught up hating horses everyone else in the leaving party had begun to move to their horses. "Planning on staying behind?" Someone whispered in her ear. She swirled around to meet the amused face of Amethyst. "I was totally paying attention." She said before marching off to find the horse she'd been told to ride.

She looked up at its grey face in disgust. "How in the world do you expect me to get on this thing?" She asked Elrohir who was next to her on his own horse. "I've told you before, you stick your foot in that grab hold of that and pull your self up."

"Right. I can do this." She told her self as she started to heave herself onto the saddle. After a few minutes trying however her arms gave out and she fell back onto the floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our savior," Came Elladan's voice from above her. She glared. "Get me on it,"

"Are you sure you don't want to ride with me?"  
"Elladan, get me on the horse." She bit out between clenched teeth. They thought she couldn't do and was damn well going to prove them wrong.

Finally after another few minutes the party was ready to go and as Auroa turned back around for one last look she saw the rest of Elronds house waving her off.

End notes

**Sorry about any spelling and grammar mistakes. And thanks for the reviews. **


	21. Wolves in the night

**Chapter twenty one- On the way to Mirkwood. **

Auroa clutched her blanket around her a little tighter. It had been several weeks since they had left Rivendale and still she was not used to sleeping outside. Actually it scared her. She knew that there was always a guard awake sometimes even two or three but she could never just relax. So far she'd manage to hide the fact that she'd only been sleeping a few hours each night from everyone.

She dozed in the day, they were travelling on horseback and so long as she held on she could kinda dose. This night it was windy, and although they were sheltered she could still feel it through her blankets. She started to shiver and buried her head in the crook of her arm. The wind scared her. It wasn't just cold it brought noises with it. It howled like wolves and a few times before she had shot up in terror.

She breathed deeply and tried to calm down. She was still shaking a little but at least with her head buried she couldn't imagine shapes of terrifying beasts in the darkness. Everything was silent for a moment while the wind died down. Then suddenly she felt something touch her shoulder and she shot up in alarm and panic. Standing above her was a dark figure and she whimpered too scared to actually scream. She started to back away hurriedly as it came closer to her. Her heart was pounding furiously until she heard it say her name.

"Auroa? Are you okay." She breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Elladan. "Auroa?" He seemed to be a little worried when she didn't answer so she hurried to reassure him. "I'm fine. You just startled me."

He came a little closer to her and kneeled down, "You were shaking before I startled you Auroa. What was wrong?" Damn that Elven sight. And damn the wind. And Damn Elladan. Actually no. He was being kind of sweet he'd just taken her into his arms when she didn't answer him and now he was carrying her over to where he was supposed to be keeping watch.

"Are you cold Vanwa?" He asked softly. Auroa nodded slightly and he brought his own blanket around her as well. "Was that the only reason why you were shaking?" He asked holding her tightly, "The wind." She whispered.

"The wind?" He said bewildered. "It sounds like wolves." She explained, "Sometimes I get scared."

"Sometimes? You've been scared more than once?" She nodded numbly and she could just make out his frown in the darkness, "Then why didn't you come to on of us?" His voice rose slightly in bewilderment and Elrohir who was lay not far from his brother shifted slightly, "Shhhh." Auroa hissed and went completely still hoping Elrohir wouldn't wake up she didn't need anyone else to find out about this even if it was only Elrohir.

"Auroa, it's only Elrohir and for that matter only me. What's so wrong that you won't even tell us?" He was sounding more confused by the second and had started to rub his hands up and down her arms as she began to shake even more.

"It's only the wind," She explained, "But it still scares me. I'm supposed to be the person that saves this world and yet I'm scared of noises that the wind makes."

Elladan sighed and rested his chin on her head, "Vanwa how many times must we explain to you that you do not need to be strong or feel as if you need to impress anyone. No one expects you to be fearless when you have no training and are still so young and inexperienced. If you'd been scared you should have come to me or Elrohir, we look at you the same way as we do Arwen and we want you to be able to trust us."

"Sorry." Auroa whispered turning her head onto Elladans shoulder and away from the wind. "I take it you haven't been sleeping well then?" Elladan asked the now falling asleep Auroa. She shook her head slightly and yawned. "Go to sleep now then." He sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Auroa woke up it was to everyone else in her company bustling around packing up. Sitting up confusedly she rubbed her eyes and looked around at everyone who were all dressed and getting things ready for departure.

"Your riding with me today." A voice said from behind her and she twisted around to find Aragorn stood behind her arms crossed. Oop's she guessed Elladan had told on her. Though why that would mean riding with Aragorn she didn't know. "Erm okay but why?"

He bent down to her level and glared at her. Unnerved slightly she moved her head as far back as possible. "I seem to remember a time not so long ago when you hurt your ankle and tried to hide it from me." He said quite pleasantly which was odd considering he didn't look very pleasant at the moment.

"Well yes," Said Auroa, "Yes I remember that too."

"Then you should also remember me telling you later that when you are in my charge, such as if I was the leader of a company you are in, any problems you have should be brought to me."

"Erm, yes I remember that too." Auroa replied not sure where he was going with this. "Then you should also remember me telling you that things such as injuries would be problems on a trip such as ours and so I would need to deal with them quickly." She only nodded to answer in that. Maybe she could see where he was going with it after all.

"Then why has it taken several weeks for me to find out that you have been surviving on very little sleep and as such would not be alert if we were attacked."

"Umm, Elladan snitched me." She said stupidly trying to back away from the clearly annoyed ranger. "He was worried about you, you are riding with me today and sleeping throughout. Then tonight you can sleep with me or one of the twins but I can promise you there will be no more of this keeping you problems a secret. I don't care who you think you need to impress but you are a little girl under my care and I will not have you lying to me. Is that understood?"

She nodded quickly then stood up and was about to get changed but Aragorn held up a hand. "Stay in that, they are clothes so you don't need to be embarrassed but you don't need riding clothes on today."

After they had eaten and everything had been packed Aragorn lifted Auroa up onto his saddle and the company started off on their way to Mirkwood once again.

End notes

As always sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm quite simply an idiot who can not spell and doesn't understand what a comma is.


End file.
